Hogwarts Express
by darla ladylondon
Summary: The new Generation of Wizards are here! Something is being hidden in Hogwarts again, protected from a new threat. Harry Potter won't be there to save the day this time. Now it's up to his children and the new generation. Marauders? Romance? It has it all
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

It was the summer of 2027, when the sun shone a little too brightly and shadows but only taunted allusively.

Three little girls tottered on the quiet public playground.

The oldest of the girls swung from the swings smiling, as the wind blew her dark brown hair back. Closing her eyes she pretended she was flying, but her imagination ended as her eyes opened, hearing her younger sisters laugh.

The middle child sat on the grass cupping a blossom in her hands. Her loose auburn hair blew slightly in the wind as she eyed the flower with bright blue eyes. She watched as the petals opened and closed like a little clam revealing it's pearl.

The youngest sat in the sand box giggling as the flower came to life. Magic was in the air, and it amazed the girl. In excitement she kicked the sand making little dust clouds. She continued to make a show of what fun she was having.

They appeared alone in the small community playground, except for one other person who stumbled upon them.

x(X)(X)x Authors Note x(X)(X)x

I have some important news for those who have been reading this story. I'll be doing massive editing. There will be many cuts and pastes. I'm changing my character's name again! I hope that these changes do not upset anyone but rather please them. So just remain patient and soon I'll have everything edited and a new chapter up. I plan on finishing it this year, and then we can move on to book 2! Which I'm excited about! Ok well peace and love and thank you readers!

Mischief is Managed,

By none other than

Darla


	2. Severus Prince

**Severus Prince**

The little boy hidden behind the bushes was Severus Prince. Young and scrawny he continued to peek over at the three, through his long black greasy hair. He pushed his long coat sleeves up his arm. All his clothes were either too big or too small.

He peered over at the three girls curiously. The girl on the swings wasn't too special but… the girl playing with a magical flower in her hand caught his attention. Severus had seen her only once before, she had a natural glow and bright smile. Yet, he never knew she could conjure magic.

Severus lowered himself deeper into the bush and sat there quietly watching the scene. There was no rush for him to leave, his mother and father was probably arguing again. His brother and sister were both gone. There was nothing to return to but chaos.

From that day on he decided to join the sisters when they visited the park. He would stay in the same bush and watch from a far. He would spy on them, because they were the only people he had witnessed that seemed truly happy.

(X)(X) 6 months later (X) (X)

"Lori stop it!" screeched Maybelle.

"What? It isn't hurting you!" laughed Lori levitating a stick in the air.

Maybelle watched the stick wearily, "Yeah well…How do you do that?"

"Must be magic!" giggled Adrianna.

"I don't really know," sighed Lori lowering the stick to the ground.

"Let me try!" decided Maybelle reaching her hand out over the stick, she strained.

Lori and Adrianna both leaned in to watch. But nothing happened. Maybelle's heart dropped, as she quit. Holding tears back, she huffed, "Why does it work for you?"

Lori shied away from her upset sister, "I… I don't know."

At that moment the bushes rustled and out jumped a small boy. His dark eyes were sunken and dodgy. Clothes hung from him three times too big. His pale skin was blotchy from dirt, and twigs stuck out from his hair disorderly. Although the young stranger, saw their faces he walked closer to the girls.

"I know why!" he exclaimed bravely.

Maybelle and Adrianna jumped squealing in fear. While Loris' eyes opened wider in surprise.

"Who are you?" snapped Maybelle defensively clutching her two sisters.

Severus didn't answer he looked to Lori and said gently, "Don't you know what you are?"

Lori creased her eyebrows as she shook her head. "I'm Lori Brooks," She finally answered.

"Are you that boy from Pike Road?" snipped Maybelle intruding on the conversation. Severus paid her no attention. Maybelle puffed up and stated, "That place is trashy! Mom says not to talk to people from there!"

"You're a Muggle you wouldn't know anything!" defended Severus. Maybelle heard his disgusted tone, and she backed off. Something ached inside her as she listened to the next few words.

"You're a witch!" smiled Severus glancing back to Lori.

Adrianna gasped in horror, while Maybelle could all but hold her tongue.

"That isn't nice to say!" agreed Lori.

"No… it's a good thing….I mean…" stuttered Severus knowing he was messing up."My mother is one! My father and I are both wizards too!" explained Severus flapping his jacket in anxiety, "We can do magic!"

"What a weirdo!" hissed Maybelle, her own failure flashing before her eyes.

Lori looked into the skinny boys' dark eyes, "Okay… Do you have proof?"

Severus blinked then exclaimed, "Yeah, come with me! I'll tell you everything!"

Lori thought it over quickly, and with a skip she was about to follow him when Maybelle grasped her arm and in a hushed whisper exclaimed, "Lori, don't go with him! He's a stranger and he's weird!" Curiosity flashed in Lori's eyes, "Maybelle, I want to know." Her sister's eyes went dark, "I'm taking Adrianna home! And I'm telling mom." Maybelle spun around grabbing Adrianna and pulling her along. Lori gulped and followed after him to the other side of the playground. He had found a patch of soft green grass, than sat down crossing his legs. Lori sat down across from him and waited for his proof.

"This is the truth! There are wizards and witches, but you don't see a lot of them here. They usually live in another whole world. But in the wizarding world there are tons. Sometimes there are even muggles that have powers. Anyways when you turn 11 you get to go to a wizarding school called Hogwarts!" explained Severus.

"So will I get to go?" asked Lori interrupting quietly.

"Yes! I've been watching you, and you have a lot of magical skills!" exclaimed Severus looking up from his curtain of black hair.

"So I'll get to go to a witch school?" asked Lori curiously.

"Yeah, both of us will!" smiled Severus.

"What about… Maybelle?" asked Lori quizzically.

"Nah. She can't, because she doesn't have powers she's just a regular old muggle!" grinned Severus.

"What is a muggle anyway?" asked Lori.

"It means they don't have any powers like you and me. This is a muggle area." stated Severus putting his head in his hands dreamily.

"Then how come you live here?" asked Lori smiling shyly.

"Well… I guess… my parents wanted to live here…." said Severus so slowly that it seemed like eons.

"Tell me, what do they teach at this wizard school?" asked Lori letting herself fall to the grass and look at the sky.

Severus watched her greedily, sprawled on the grass dreaming.

"Well, they'll teach us spells, potions, and charms, and how to fly on a broom." started Severus.

"Oh it sounds like a wonderful place," sighed Lori, "But Maybelle really wants to fly, she told me!"

"Well she's too old now anyway, you get accepted at eleven" he informed shaking his head.

Lori grimaced. So she would go to some school alone without her older sister. Her older sister who had the wild imagination, and came up with all their childhood games, if anyone were to have magic wouldn't she?

"You'll love it!" said Severus reassuringly.

"It seems so unreal though!" sighed Lori.

"What? No! It is real!" shouted Severus.

Lori sat up and eyed the scrawny boy with uncertainty. He gulped under her observation. Her big eyes squinted as she whispered, "Well what proof you have?"

Severus sighed, placing his hand on his chin as he pondered for a moment then smiled. Eyes bulging, he yelped, "Follow me!" then he got up and led her out of the playground. They went through the small pine forest that lied behind the playground and street of houses.

"Where are we going?" asked Lori as she followed.

"To my house!" explained Severus without turning.

"Wait… I can't go that far! I'll get in trouble with Maybelle and my parents!" peeped Lori.

"Don't worry! We'll be back soon!" sighed Severus.

Lori chewed on her lip worriedly as she decided to follow the strange boy she just met. After a short way through the forest they came to a small dirt road. Pike Road was a barely noticeable dirt path that lead to the Prince house buried deeper into the forest unlike the street Lori grew up on.

"Come along! We're almost there!" cheered Severus.

Lori stumbled behind him innocently as they crossed a small stone bridge and came to a cobblestone cottage. Lori looked around her surroundings observantly. The grass was past her knees, untamed and wild. Thorn bushes poked out of the ground in disarray. Litter was spread across the land, as well as barrels, pails, and branches. Ultimately it was a very chilling atmosphere, something truly horrendous at night.

Severus turned silently and watched her look in all directions around his homeland.

"Stay here!" whispered Severus leading her to the side of the cottage where there was a birdhouse, where two large barn owls perched. One was old and gray with age, with a white belly and red squinting eyes.

"That is Phineas! He's pretty old!" sighed Severus.

Lori nodded then looked to the other in the birdcage. This owl was smaller and wide-awake. He was a charcoal black with bright big yellow eyes. The bird peered at Lori with curiosity as she stared with astonishment.

"And that is my owl Dasmute. I got him a few months ago. Fell out of a nest in the forest. I'm going to use him for when I go to Hogwarts!" smirked Severus.

"Use him? For what?" asked Lori peculiarly.

"To deliver letters of course!"

"Like a mailman?" asked Lori.

"Umm… Yeah! I guess like a mail man!" thought Severus rubbing his chin.

"I'm going be right back!" he said decidedly. Lori nodded and watched as he crept in the back of his house. With a sigh she turned back to the owls. "Hi there," she cooed sweetly to Dasmute. The owl bobbed his head and gave a squawk in aknowlegment.

Lori pressed her finger to her lips and shushed him quietly. The owl responded with the twist of his small black feathered head.

"I'm back," whispered Severus sneaking out from behind his house.

Lori turned to the out of breath boy that stood before her. Observing him quickly she saw that he hadn't brought anything but a large stick. Severus soon noticed the disappointment clearly on her face.

"Look, it's a wand!" explained Severus holding it out to be seen.

"It looks like a stick Severus," stated Lori.

"No. Watch this!" he persisted pointing the wand out.

With a flick of the wand, he pointed at an ugly dying weed which soon bloomed into a violet. Severus looked back up at her to see she was beaming.

"So it's true!" smiled Lori excitedly her eyes wide.

"Yes, but I have to put this away before me mum finds out!" sighed Severus looking down.

"Okay," nodded Lori still admiring the flower.

In a moments time the boy was beside her again anxiously pivoting from foot to foot.

"Severus tell me more about Hogwarts!" smiled Lori.

"I'll tell you while I walk you home!" stated Severus walking to the dirt road quickly.

Lori chased after him after waving to the two owls.

"So who is the principle?" asked Lori shortly.

"Headmaster McGonagall! She's been headmaster for Nineteen years now! She's really smart and a great wizard. She can do all kinds of spells!" exclaimed Severus.

"How do you do spells?" asked Lori quaintly.

"The wand! You'll have to get one when you get your supplies. All wizards and witches must have wands!" laughed Severus noting how much she did not know.

"A wand like yours!" piped Lori with a gleeful smile.

"Of course!" said Severus.

"Do they all look like that?" asked Lori curtly.

"No, they are all different! Some are very long, others short, then there are tons of different types. No two wands are alike." snorted Severus.

"Where do you get them?" asked Lori suddenly worried.

"Diagon alley," suggested Severus.

"Where is that?" asked Lori loudly.

"Maybe I'll get to take you when we go for supplies!" said Severus with a slight smile.

"So… What about your parents are they good wizards?" asked Lori suddenly.

"My…Parents? Well… I guess." shied Severus.

"You sound sad!" caught Lori noticing his head lower drastically.

"I guess I am just a little." Said Severus unbelieving that he had admitted to that.

"Why?" asked Lori.

"I guess my family has a lot of problems!" shuffled Severus.

"Like what? I just heard that you all argue a lot and don't go to regular schools, and stuff," explained Lori catching stride with him.

"Well my parents fight a lot because of what happened," sniffled Severus.

"What happened?" asked Lori curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it!" snorted Severus walking faster.

"Okay… then tell me more about Hogwarts!" beamed Lori on a brighter tone.

That was the first day Lori ever heard about Hogwarts and that the peculiar things she could do were a gift. It was also the first friendship she had with a wizard.

(X)(X) 1 Year Later (X)(X)

Lori sat by her window looking out at her back yard where Maybelle and her friends all sat gossiping. Lori never was capable of catching as many friends as Maybelle did. Maybelle sat by the patio table laughing loudly. At least she had Adrianna to play with.

"Adrianna!" yelled Lori hoping her shout reached her sister's room next door. Adrianna stormed into the bedroom and huffed as she sat down on Lori's tidy bed.

"They said I was too small and too stupid to talk with!" scoffed Adrianna.

"You know that's not true!" sighed Lori.

"Yeah well…" muttered Adrianna darkly.

Lori slumped her shoulders when all of a sudden Adrianna leaped up.

"Guess what though! I got so mad that I actually made one of her friends' glass crack and spill all over her."

Lori jumped up as well.

"Adrianna! She's so going to blame me for that!" yelped Lori.

"Why?" asked Adrianna.

"Because she thinks I'm the only one that has those powers and so she'll blame me for whatever you do!" grouched Lori imitating Maybelle's voice.

"That's stupid!" sniffed Adrianna.

"We better get out of here before we hear it from mom and dad!" suggested Lori grabbing her small jacket and covering herself up as they ran out of the house. Sometimes it was best to swerve from an obstacle rather than to crash and burn.

x(X)(X)x Authors Note x(X)(X)x

Please leave a review. I would love to hear if the changes have improved my story or not. Until next time!

Mischief is Managed

by none other than

Darla


	3. Ms Prince

**Ms. Prince**

The two sisters turned into the deserted playground to see Severus by himself kicking dirt. Lori jumped at the sight of him and ran over happily, Adrianna in pursuit.

"Severus!" cheered Lori.

Severus looked up at the two a blush radiating on his face. He mumbled a 'hello' barely audible.

"Hi!" waved Adrianna as she stopped in front of him.

"Severus, guess what! I made Maybelle's juice pour on her friend!" laughed Adrianna.

A smile was brought to his lips but quickly dissolved when Lori gave him a disapproving look.

"She'll probably blame me for it!" sighed Lori rolling her eyes.

Severus looked up at her from his seat observing her, "Don't worry. She's just jealous!"

"Why?" asked Lori shrugging her shoulders.

"Because she doesn't have powers and won't be able to go to Hogwarts!" explained Severus certainty ringing in his voice.

"She said she wouldn't ever want to go…" reminded Lori.

"She lied!" interrupted Severus hands in his pockets.

After a year's time, Severus still had hand me down clothes that never matched or fit. He still had longer greasy hair that cloaked his head. His face was thin and pointy, and eyes dark and dreary. His pale bony fingers slid into his black jackets patched pockets. Yet, Lori and Adrianna befriended him. They saw each other every day.

Lori sat down on the bench next to the bizarre boy and put her hands into her pockets to keep them warm. "So… next year we're really leaving," sighed Lori warmly.

"Yep," Answered Severus quietly.

"I wish I could Go!" clamored Adrianna with a pout.

"You only have one more year!" grouched Severus irritated with her tantrum.

"Yeah, with stinky Maybelle!" continued Adrianna.

"She has a point," sighed Severus as he laid his back up against the backrest and looked up at the gray clouds. His hair for once gave room to see his whole face and profile. Lori looked over to see that his face was as pale as a ghost. He had a pointy chin and chiseled face. His eyes were dark and gloomy. He was handsome in his own way.

"So you still taking me?" asked Lori with a yawn.

"If I can," blushed Severus.

"So Severus, what magic can you do?" asked Adrianna bored of the current conversation.

"I showed you that letter trick!" groaned Severus.

"Something new!" cheered Adrianna.

"Okay… Here watch!" sighed Severus as he moved away from the bench and to a near bush. The two girls smiled as they walked over to where Severus kneeled. He put his hand over the ground and shouted, "Vilotamos!" Right under his hand sprouted a tall purple violet that's petal spread into an open bloom.

"Wow!" mouthed Lori and Adrianna.

"What did you say?" asked Adrianna putting her hand by the ground just like Severus.

"Vilotamos!" instructed Severus standing up and watching Adrianna at work.

Adrianna yelled the magic word but nothing happened. She tried again.

"With feeling!" muttered Severus.

Lori watched as her little sister tried again and again to no avail.

"Let me try!" decided Lori lowering to her knees by her sister and hovering her hand.

"Vilotamos!" spoke Lori clearly and precisely.

Nothing happened.

"What's the trick?" asked Lori disappointed. Severus bit his lip and kneeled down next to her.

"Here raise your hand higher," he said adjusting her arm, "Keep it straight but not tense. Now just command the spell!"

"Vilotamos!" smiled Lori.

A white violet burst from the ground to her hand and opened into a full bloom. Lori smiled happily at her handiwork. Turning her face up she thanked Severus.

"No fair!" hissed Adrianna.

"That's definitely a great spell Severus!" beamed Lori turning to him.

"Thanks," sighed Severus hiding his emotion.

"Can we go see Dasmute!" asked Adrianna sweetly.

Severus looked taken aback.

"Yes, how is he? Did he get any bigger since we last visited?" asked Lori finally standing up as well.

"Just a bit. I don't think he'll get much bigger," sighed a monotone Severus in contemplation.

"Can he deliver letters yet?" asked Lori eagerly.

"I'm not sure. Probably, he's a bit smarter now." stated Severus tucking his hands in his pocket.

"Sounds like you'll be able to use him just in time for Hogwarts!" smiled Lori sincerely.

"Yes." agreed Severus with a blush.

"I can't wait much more! This is so exciting!" grinned Lori. Severus returned a small twisted smile.

Just then a bush creaked and everyone turned at the noise. There was a short silence. There was no wind, there were no people and yet the bush rustled again. Finally out stumbled Maybelle, off balance.

"Look who's been spying!" pointed Severus, "What do you want?"

Maybelle looked embarrassed as she put her hands on her hips and snapped, "What are you wearing? Is that your mums?"

Lori glanced at Severus to see a heavy purple sweater with silver threading. Yes, the shirt did resemble girl's clothing, but from what Lori knew, he had limited choices when it came to clothing. Her eyes lifted to his face which was tinged red from both anger and embarrassment.

Just then there was a crack and a branch fell in front of Maybelle, a smaller branch scratching her arm on its way down. Maybelle jumped back tears running down her face and with a sob she ran for home.

Adrianna tottered behind her calling: "Maybelle!", "Are you okay?", "Maybelle, wait for me!"

Lori turned to Severus coldly, with stern eyes and scowl.

"Did you do that?" she asked angrily.

"No!" shouted Severus looking both defiant and scared at the same time.

"You did, didn't you!" sniffed Lori her eyes wide, accusing.

"No…Lori… I didn't" stuttered Severus at a loss for words.

"I can't believe you'd do that to my sister!" yelled Lori putting her hands to her ears.

"I'm…" began Severus quietly.

"I have to go!" excused Lori turning away to join her sisters.

Severus watched her leave with a face of disappointment. He was ashamed with himself for the lack of control. His shoulders slumped as he headed back to his house a feeling of remorse spreading through him.

A few weeks had past, and Lori and Severus had not talked since that day. Back at the girls' home, Lori combed her dark rosy hair one last time while looking in the mirror. A frown graced her reflection sadly. With a sharp exhale she grabbed her jacket and left her room, walking straight into Maybelle.

"Where are you going?" piped Maybelle.

"None of your business!" answered Lori moving around her sister and to the stairs.

"Lori! How can you be friends with him? After he did that to me? I don't know why you hang out with him! He is such a weirdo! Have you even considered his clothes or the fact that his parents are completely insane!" yelled Maybelle.

"I don't mind his clothes Maybelle!" stated Lori who stood at the top of the stairs, gripping the rail then marching down.

Lori was walking through the forest when Adrianna ran up from behind. She clutched her sister's arm tightly with a giggle.

"Lori! Why didn't you take me?" asked Adrianna faking an angry pout.

"I need to apologize to Severus. I shouldn't have yelled at him!" explained Lori.

"SO! I still want to go!" huffed Adrianna.

"Yeah just to see those cute owls!" laughed Lori.

Adrianna gave a playful smirk, than the two came to the old dirt road, grasping hands they ran up laughing.

The yard was empty and Severus wasn't present. The long grass swept with the wind. The clouds cast a shadow over the whole property. It looked worse than ever. Adrianna whistled quietly as a joke. Lori shouldered her with a laugh.

"Where is he?" asked Adrianna.

"I don't know he's usually out of the house." Shrugged Lori walking to the side where the owl cage sat. The two owls slept huddled together for heat.

"Hello…" whispered Lori.

"Lori! Look at that! A Venus Fly Trap!" pointed Adrianna running into the back yard to examine it.

"Adrianna leave it alone!" whispered Lori, cautious of its largeness.

Adrianna waved Lori off as a nuisance and reached for the large exotic flower.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" screeched a sharp cruel voice?

Lori's eyes widened as she moved out from the side of the house to apologize for her sister. Walking forward she stopped next to her sister and turned to see what Adrianna had been staring at like a deer in headlights. There stood a black-haired woman with a pale face and long nails, black with mold. Her nose pointed out like a hook, and all along her face were blotches skin tags. She wore blood-red lipstick and her eyes sunken in and rimmed with black. The woman was taller than any other lady the two girls had ever seen.

Adrianna was rendered silent.

"WELL?" snapped the lady, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY PROPERTY!" Lori gulped and looked to the lady in black standing at the back door.

"Sorry Ms. Prince!" apologized Lori.

"SORRY! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW SORRY YOU'RE GOING TO BE BRAT! WHAT DO WRETCHED MUGGLES WANT ON MY PROPERTY? COME TO LITTER? MAKE A MESS!" roared the woman.

"NO!" cried Adrianna.

"CRY ALL YOU WILL MUDBLOOD!" screeched the woman lifting a wand from her side.

"MOTHER STOP!" yelled Severus from behind her. He grabbed her wand away quickly.

"SEVERUS! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU DISGUST ME!" raged the woman pulling her wand back.

"They are my friends!" yelled Severus angrily.

"MUDBLOODS!" screamed the woman.

Severus pulled the wand away yet again when his mother turned viciously and screeched, "CRUCIO!"

Severus flew backwards and on the ground. His face gnarled and his body twisting in pain. The two girls screamed as they watched Severus fall to the ground and lift back up. Then fall yet again.

Lori couldn't take seeing him like that. One of her only friends was being tortured by his own mother. Fear had froze her to where she stood, but she seized herself and ran up to the malicious woman, yanking the wand away. Severus was off the curse, but he remained on the floor in pain.

"Adrianna Run!" Lori shouted to her sister as she jumped out of the mothers reach.

"DON"T TOUCH MY WAND YOU FILTHY BEAST!" screamed the mother. Her face mutilated in anger, she swiped again and again for Lori. Adrianna bolted from her place and took off down the road, tears streaming down her face.

While his mother launched after Lori, her arms tearing and clawing at the girl to get a hold of the wand, he finally got up from his spot on the ground. He slowly moved over to where the two were playing cat and mouse.

Severus pushed his mother fiercely on the ground. She went backwards, her eyes wide with shock. Lori looked to Severus. His lip was split and bleeding and his chin was bruised. He turned to Lori to see the wand in her hand.

"Hurry give me that!" stated Severus quickly.

The mother crawled for the door, panic struck. She moved forward her eyes glaring in the distance.

"How could you, Severus?" questioned the far off voice. Severus winced.

"You know where my daughter is, and you will die for it!" said the woman clinging to the door post. She swayed to and fro as her eyes dilated.

"Mum stop!" yelled Severus.

"What has become of her?" asked the voice.

"Stop it," begged Severus pointing the wand at his own mother cloaked in black.

"Tell me where she is! Tell me where she lies!" sobbed the mother her eyes glaring, "I need to know! He needs to know!"

"STOP IT!" yelled Severus tears running down his face.

"You were supposed to watch her! How can you not remember?" asked the mother her eyes glaring and mouth open wide. Severus bit his quivering lip.

Lori looked at the two then cried, "I want to go home!"

Severus turned a fraction of an inch and saw her face. The cheerful color that usually tinged her cheeks was gone, and replaced with a clammy pale white.

Severus lowered his eyes then ordered, "RUN! Get out of here!"

Lori ran from her spot, her heart racing. Never did she want to witness that. What kind of mother did Severus have? Questions without answers raced in her head. She was sorry she ever came to this forsaken home. Perhaps Maybelle was right, and Severus's parents really were insane.

That night Lori couldn't sleep. Her mind spun with all that she had heard. So his sister had died. The mother was blaming Severus for the loss of his sister. Nothing seemed to make sense. Was it true? Did Severus kill his sister?

Then there was a scraping at her window and Lori peeked over her blankets, scared to death. However there, on the window seal sat a charcoal black owl peering in with metallic gold eyes.

Lori ran to the window and opened it for the owl to enter, "Dasmute! Why are you here?"

Then she saw attached to the owl's leg was a letter. Lori unattached it and unfolded it. Holding her breath she read over it twice.

**Dear Lori,**

**I'm sorry you had to meet my mother like that. It was very embarrassing. I'm also sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to hurt your sister. I hope you made it home all right. I feel that you had something to tell me when you came today. Please write back. Just attach it to Dasmute's leg and all will be taken care of.**

**Love,**

**Severus. **

Exhaling she placed the letter on her dresser. Lori searched for a pen and finally finding one, she scribbled down her own response.

_Dear Severus,_ _Yes! Adrianna and I both made it out all right, but what about you? Are you okay? You didn't get punished I hope! We had come over to, well; I came over to apologize for yesterday. I remember you said that magic is hard to control at young age. I guess I forgot. Oops. This will be my first ever owl letter. Yours was the first I ever received. Dasmute is quite the comical bird, he's eating my book! I hope we are able to talk tomorrow. Meet me at the forest spot at noon! Sincerely,_ _Lori_

She folded the paper and tied it to Dasmute's leg. Dasmute gave her a farewell hoot and took off into the night. Lori closed the window and tucked away Severus's letter into her desk drawer.

Severus laid on his small heap of cloth that made up his bed, silently reading an old book of spells. His brown eyes scanned the page attempting to divert his attention. Finally he put the book down and moved to where his small window was. His room was a small Fire Whisky closet, where he somehow managed to cram all his things into. Severus looked out into the night scanning for his dark black owl to return.

He looked down at his cardboard box containing some personal items. He began kicking it after two minutes waiting.

One side of the room was full of slots, where alcohol had been stored prior to its purpose as a bedroom. Now they were used for holding his wrinkled muggle clothes.

Severus let out an exasperated sigh as he sat down on the floor. Just then the dark bird clashed into the window. Severus jumped to open and receive her letter.

He read through it quickly and scribbled a reply:

**Lori,**

**I'm glad you got home okay. I can't go outside for a while now so I won't be able to meet you at noon. My mother is terribly sick and father angry. There is no need to apologize. I am confined in my room for time being. I can't wait to leave my parents they are quite unforgivable. I will write you again tomorrow! Goodnight!**

**Your friend,**

**Severus**

Lori sat at her desk doodling flowers and butterflies on a sheet of paper when she heard the owl land on her roof. With commend worthy stealth she tiptoed to the window and opened it. The owl flopped in and onto her desk sticking its tied leg out. Lori pulled off the letter to read it. She frowned at the fact that he was in trouble and then returned to her paper writing a response.

_Severus,_

_You did get in trouble! I'm so sorry! I never would want you to be in trouble. If you can't come out at least we can talk by owl! By the way what is a mud blood? Your mother used the word earlier and I had no idea what that meant. Was it a spell? I hope she didn't curse either of us. Why was she so mad at Adrianna and me? We didn't do anything wrong. By the way where were you today, when we were looking for you? I hope my letters can cheer you up while you wait to be released. Goodnight Severus!_

_Sincerely,_

_Lori _

Owl mail was the only way the two remained in contact in those last three months.

x(X)(X)x Authors Note x(X)(X)x

Another remodeled chapter. Enjoy!

Mischief is Managed

By none other than

Darla


	4. Hogwarts Letters

**Hogwarts Letters**

Severus placed the honey-scented letter back into its envelope. His mother had slid it underneath the door for him only half an hour ago. Looking out the window he couldn't help but wonder if Lori had received hers yet. Pacing the small area he eyed the window that had privileged him with at least sunlight these last three months.

Weighing his options, he finally decided to break out. Moving the wrack to the window, he climbed up and crept out his window quietly. He had just received a letter from Hogwarts by a huge white owl. He had ripped it open ravenous to hear those words 'you have been accepted'. Pure excitement purged his emotions as he read his acceptance letter.

Now, he had to see Lori. She was probably just as excited, and besides the fact he missed her. He hadn't seen her in three months, but instead had been locked in his 'room'. No company, no solace, no life.

Running through the forest he left his worries and troubles behind. Today was a joyous day, and he wouldn't miss it because of his mother. He would spend it with his only friend. And that is what inspired Severus to break the rules.

In a few moments he was behind her house. Jumping over the fence he landed in her yard. It was decorated with flower beds, trimmed bushes, and bird baths. He couldn't help but notice a patch of violets surrounding the bird baths. Lori must have planted them herself. His lip trembled into a smile. Her house was two stories tall and big Victorian windows.

Severus moved closer to the house and focused on the window to his left. The curtains blew this way and that indicating that it was open. He listened to happy squeals of joy sounding from the window.

"Lori!" he called quickly.

Immediately a girl with dark rich red hair poked her head out the window. Severus watched as her mouth dropped and she let out a happy laugh.

"Severus!" she piped happily.

Severus nodded with a scarlet blush.

He had forgotten how beautiful she was until now.

"When did you get out?" asked Lori leaning out her window.

"I kind of had to talk to you, so I snuck out!" whispered Severus.

"Can you come down?" added Severus.

Lori nodded and was about to turn to leave when he called up to her, "You can make the jump! Remember you have magic powers!"

"I don't know Severus, it looks high!" stated Lori uncertainly.

"It's okay, you can do it!" encouraged Severus.

"I'll just take the stairs, my parents would kill me!" murmured Lori.

"Jump! It's faster!" he stated.

Lori shrugged then put her leg out the window. Slowly she got herself out and walked down the roof. Closing her eyes she made a wild jump. She flew in the air and landed softly on the ground.

"That was high!" laughed Lori feeling a rush to the head.

Severus gave a short chuckle.

Lori got up and looked at Severus. He had grown a few inches and was still pale and white. He looked like a malnourished boy though. He was bone thin, which raised the question "did he eat"?

"Did your mom let you out of the house ever?" asked Lori.

Severus blushed scarlet, "I never got to leave my room, only to… never bother!"

Lori opened her mouth aghast.

"Severus, that's not right! That's abuse!" stated Lori angrily.

"It doesn't matter Lori, were leaving in a few weeks, I won't be back here for like 10 months," explained Severus cheerfully.

"You want to go to the park?" asked Severus clearing his throat.

"Sure, Let's go!" said Lori picking herself up and running to the fence. The two eleven year olds made their way to the park quickly sitting down at their old bench.

"Lori," whispered Severus quietly.

Lori looked over to him with a smile.

"Yes!" answered Lori sweetly.

"Did you get a letter from Hogwarts?" asked Severus.

"Oh it was wonderful! A teacher came to my house and told me! Oh it was so great! I'll get to go! In fact she's taking me to get supplies tomorrow!" gushed Lori overjoyed.

"Really? Who was the teacher?" asked Severus biting his lip.

"Ms. Granger!" answered Lori.

"The transfiguration teacher?" asked Severus quizzically.

"I don't really know," smiled Lori innocently.

"I thought we were going together," recalled Severus.

"Maybe we'll see each other there," suggested Lori a small trace of a smile remaining.

"When are you going?" added Lori.

"Hopefully tomorrow"-stiffened Severus.

"Oh I'm sorry Severus. But, I had no other way of getting there," beckoned Lori.

"It's fine," chortled Severus trying his best to hide his disappointment.

After a long engaging talk that lasted an hour the two split to prepare for tomorrow.

Next Morning Lori woke up bright and early. Professor Granger was supposed to be picking her up at eight. A professor from Hogwarts was coming to her house, and she had to have a great first impression. She took an early shower, blew dry her hair, brushed and brushed until it shined. Lori even went so far as to spray herself with Maybelle's perfume.

Once she had done all she could do, she walked back and forth by the front door. Adrianna watched her from the stairs.

"So are you going to tell me everything about the wizard stores?" asked Adrianna sadly.

"Of course! Adrianna I'm so nervous!" sighed Lori with a nervous smile.

"You'll be fine," mumbled Maybelle walking in from the living room.

"Do you think so?" asked Lori paranoia written all over her.

"If it were me, I would be fine," shrugged Maybelle and then she headed upstairs.

Lori bit her lip, and continued to pace. "Lori, your biting your lip again!" pointed Adrianna in a bored tone.

Lori snapped her fingers, "Darn! Adrianna I feel like I have to barf!"

"Honey you will be fine," said their mother entering from the kitchen, "I'm proud no matter what you do! A specialty school, never would have I thought!" Lori thanked her mom, and continued her pacing.

At exactly eight, there was a door knock. Lori sucked in a breath of air and opened the door.

"Hello, Professor Granger!" Lori greeted with a big smile.

Professor Granger gave a welcoming smile back, "Is your mother…"

"Mom!" called Lori quickly.

Professor Granger smiled again, and pointed to the car, "Mrs. Brooks if you want to go get buckled in we'll head out. I just need to confirm with your mom."

Lori nodded and rushed to the car eager to please her professor.

"Hello Ms. Granger! My names Amy!" greeted the mother walking outside.

"Hello Ms. Brooks, I'll be taking Lori now, she should be back around three or four. If anything happens I'll let you know immediately. But don't worry she is in safe hands!" said Ms. Granger in perfect clarity.

"Ah, well… thank you so much for accepting her into this speciality school!" beamed Ms. Brooks.

"It's no problem, have a good day now!" smiled Professor Granger turning and heading to the car.

Lori was strapped down to the blue car's passenger seat. She waved to her mother as Professor Granger seated herself in the driver's side. Lori turned to Professor Granger to see she had a small smile planted on her face. "Thank you so much Professor!" thanked Lori.

Hermione Granger looked over the nervous but excited young girl.

"Allright, you ready?" she asked starting the engine.

"Oh yes! I'm really glad to be here, thank you again," smiled the nervous Lori.

"Trust me Mrs. Brooks, you will love Hogwarts," smiled Professor Granger curtly.

Lori smiled back then admitted, "Are you sure? Right now I'm kind of scared."

"I was just like you when I first found out I had powers. But I loved it once I was there!" explained Ms. Granger clicking the car into ignition.

"You do know a little about it right?" asked Ms. Granger.

"Well my best friend told me a lot about the school and teachers," answered Lori.

Ms. Granger nodded her head then asked, "So who's your friend? Maybe I know them."

Lori looked questionably, "His name's Severus Prince."

Ms. Granger nodded. The name was familiar, and it caught the professor off guard. Flipping her golden brown hair back she drove to a dead end. She glanced at the eager girl who responded to this action with a, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing… this car requires a few things." muttered Ms. Granger as she flicked a switch rendering the car invisible.

"What does that switch do?" asked Lori curiously eyeing the switch.

"Right, now we're invisible." spoke Professor Granger clearly.

Lori's mouth dropped in amazement, when Professor Granger put it into gear and like a bee off a flower they flew up into the air. Lori had a look beyond belief. Ms. Granger laughed to herself at the child's sweet demeanor, and it all took her back to when she was the little girl being assisted.

x(X)(X)x Authors Note x(X)(X)x

Pretty short compared to the other chapters.

Mischief is Managed

By none other than

Darla


	5. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley**

The car lowered gently down over the city of London. It hovered over the tall buildings and towers until it reached a street called Remington Ave. The car gently pattered to the ground with a loud clank. Professor Granger clicked off the invisibility jinx and parked by an empty alley.

Professor Granger exited out of the car and beckoned the girl to follow, "Follow me Mrs. Brooks." Lori jumped out of the passenger side with a bright gleam in her blue eyes. Today was the day.

"Where are we going professor?" asked Lori looking around for a suspicious paranormal building.

"You're standing right in front of it. Watch…" instructed Professor Granger. Lori watched as her professor whipped out a long crested wand. "Wow! Is that a real wand?" asked Lori. Professor Granger gave the girl a smile then continued, "Watch."

With a flick of the wrist Professor Granger swished her wand in front of the open alley, and then muttered the incarnation, "Rooksitoad!"

A building popped up in the alley. It was a small old-fashioned hut with the name 'Leaky Caldron' at the top. "You do have your list?" asked Professor Granger opening the door for the little girl to follow.

"Course… right here," Beamed Lori pulling the letter she had received out of her jacket pocket.

"Very good," answered Professor Granger.

Lori walked into the little tavern taking in the location greedily. Several wizards sat at the bar drinking from large mugs and witches gathered in booths gossiping of the latest news. Lori then saw a red haired man and two kids her age approach from the far side. Lori bit her lip as she played with her hands shyly.

Ms. Granger watched Lori grow nervous, then encouraged, "Oh… please meet my husband Mr. Weasley, and my two children Rose and Hugo. Rose we'll be in the same year as you." Lori gave a slight smile as she offered her hand. Hugo took her hand quickly, applying a goofy grin for good measure. Rose rolled her eyes at her younger brother and greeted Lori with a 'hello'.

"I'll be shopping for my daughter today as well," informed Professor Granger taking off her gloves.

"Hermione… where is Harry and Ginny?" asked Mr. Weasley abruptly.

"I don't know, they're always late, nothing new! They'll catch up though!" huffed Professor Granger as she walked to the far end of the tavern.

"Come along now!" instructed Professor Granger. Lori followed glancing at wizards and witches as she passed, while Rose followed her mother devotedly.

The Professor led the two girls out the back entrance to where a brick wall stood. Lori looked around questioningly.

"First time?" asked Rose quietly.

"Yes! I haven't ever…" began Lori.

"I see… well watch this!" interrupted Rose. Lori turned to see Professor Granger click her wand on five bricks. The bricks began contorting and opening into a long street. "This is Diagon Alley!" introduced Professor Granger. Lori's mouth was left agape.

"Come along girls." smiled Professor Granger. Lori glided next to the cloaked woman and her daughter. The street was filled with walking wizards and witches. Kids her age and older tottered around by their parents and friends. "Now, I'll have to go get some currency out of Gringotts bank to buy your supplies." beckoned Ms. Granger.

"Gringotts?" questioned Lori.

"It's a bank!" explained Rose softly.

Rose was a reserved girl with light pumpkin orange colored hair to her shoulders with waves at the end, and big round chocolate brown eyes. Her posture was dignified with intelligence. However her frame was very fragile from her skinny arms and legs to her thin long neck. It was also easy to see that she took great pride in her mother, and followed after her in a most compromising way.

The two girls followed the professor as she led them to the big center building with a magnificent golden clock centered on top. Lori struggled to keep up as she ran up the many stone steps. Professor Granger stopped and turned on a dime at the two girls.

"Rose, Lori, I want you to stay here while I go in. Don't leave this spot!" she ordered sternly as she walked into the marble building.

Lori took a deep breath as she turned to watch the mob of people wonder through the many shops. Rose took a seat at the top stair and hummed to herself. Lori let her eyes wonder all around. She never saw as many people as she did. She lived a sheltered life in between the country and suburbs.

"Wow so I guess you've been here before?" asked Lori trying to start a conversation.

"Oh Yes! My family and I come here often. Mattercroff's has great ice cream cones!" smiled Rose.

"That's nice!" nodded Lori with a shy smile.

"Yep," agreed Rose.

There was an awkward silence that seemed to drag on forever.

A few minutes past, as other couples made their way to the bank. A certain pair caught Lori's eyes. She might have failed to notice them had their hair not been bleached blonde and shining luminously. One was in his thirties while his miniature image was their age or older. Both had incredibly sour faces, scrunched up like they had smelt something horrid.

"Hmm a Weasley…" concluded the father with a yawn. The son nodded and gave the girls a grimace before trailing behind his father.

Rose went red with embarrassment. She was uncertain on what it meant but it was obvious the young one resented her or her family.

"Scorpio Stay out here and wait!" ordered the same voice.

Rose turned her head to see the younger one pout and the older walk off without looking back. The boy crossed his arms angrily and turned to see the 'Weasley' staring at him.

"What are you staring at?" snapped the boy!

"Nothing," she murmured quietly.

"Yeah well don't look at me again!" retorted the boy.

"Hey! Rose didn't do anything to you!" shouted Lori turning on the spot.

"What did you say?" barked the boy.

"I said stop it!" stated Lori returning the boy's cold stare.

The blonde boy's icy eyes shot death glares. Lori had a little regret for starting with him, but instead she placed her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue.

Before the boy could continue with his rant Professor Granger walked out. Immediately, Scorpio's mouth clasped shut.

"What's going on here?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing," stated Lori glancing back at the boy who decided to go along with the program.

"Well then, let's go!" suggested professor Granger.

As the girls walked down the many stairs of the 'Gringotts' bank, Lori heard a polite, "thank you" escape Rose's lips. Lori gave her a smile, but when she looked away she found herself still smiling. She just made another friend.

The three girls were making their way through the crowded streets to 'Olivanders Wand Shop' when Lori heard a familiar voice calling her name. Turning she saw a scrawny black cloaked figure pushing his way over to her.

"Severus! You came too?" laughed Lori happy to see her friend had made it.

"My Father took me!" pointed Severus.

"Maybe you can join us!" exclaimed Lori.

"I guess my father is getting a drink at the Leaky Cauldron anyway. You do know what that is right?" he asked with a coy smile.

"Yes, thanks to the Professor," smiled Lori.

"So where are you going now?" asked Severus walking next to her, still unnoticed by the mother and daughter.

"To get my wand!" said Lori flashing a winning smile.

"I got my ancestors old wand," stated Severus in bored tone.

"Does it work well?" asked Lori raising a brow.

"Yes, it works fine!" he answered.

Ms. Granger stopped at the wand shop opening the door she turned back at the two, to finally realize there was now three, "All right, come on in girls! Oh, my I didn't see you there…"

"Severus. Severus Prince," insisted Severus.

"Nice to meet you Severus!" smiled Professor Granger.

Severus nodded in answer, and all three entered the shop. He stalked the room looking at wands on display in the window and on the walls, While Lori and Rose walked to the counter following the professor. Professor Granger tapped her wand on the desk to send off a sharp little buzz. Lori looked over the top letting her eyes explore the store. Rose stood next to Lori examining a close by 'fairy wisp wand'. Shortly after the buzz stalked in an old man followed by an older teen. Olivander was an older wrinkly man with wiry gray hair and a big freckled nose. His apprentice looked merely 19. He had light brown hair and eyes. He was tall and lanky with big ears. On his robe engraved was his name 'Ashton Spout'.

"Professor Granger, not long ago I was fitting you for your first wand! Time sure flies!" laughed the older man.

"That it does!" chuckled the Professor.

"So are these new students?" asked the older man looking at Lori, Rose, and the boy.

"Yes this would be Miss Brooks, and my daughter Rose." Chimed the professor softly.

"How lovely!" smiled the old man.

"So, I see you have gotten yourself an apprentice!" figured Ms. Granger.

"Yes! I must pass on the business some time! There is no way to live forever!" sighed the man walking to the display wall. The professor pushed both girls to follow his procession.

"Young lady Rose, come here." Waved on the old man.

"Spout give this darling assistance." Waved the man again.

Ashton made his way to Lori and grabbed a light brown wand off the display.

Severus moved in next to the Ashton Spout to watch.

"Just give it a flick!" beckoned the gave the wand a flick and it misled itself out of her hand. Ashton grabbed it in midair.

"Clearly not." Chuckled Ashton.

Lori gave a little sigh.

She turned to Severus as Ashton looked for another wand. Ashton then brought out a dark burnt brown wand. "Petrified wood with unicorn strand, ten and ¾," described Ashton handing the wand over. Lori gulped and gave the wand a flick. The wand responded by falling to the floor dead.

"This is ridiculous!" growled Lori slowly growing irritated.

"Try this beauty!" handed Ashton. Lori took the white wand and gave it a flick. Just like the others it wasn't the perfect match. Rose had already gotten hers a rose thorn with unicorn hair, 11 inches. Olivander soon joined the procession in finding a wand.

It was the seventh attempt when Olivander pulled out another wand, "Try this! It's a Black Cherry Oak, with Dragon Whisker, at 10 and ½ inches!" handed Olivander delicately. Lori gave a quick nod then flicked the wand. Finally the wand lit with a bright blue glow.

"It works!" declared Lori.

Severus gave her a pat on the back in congratulations.

"Bravo!" laughed Olivander.

Lori flicked her wrist to turn out the erupting glow. Olivander took back the wand and placed it in its case. The wand was a shiny glossy red with black streaks. It had runes on the point of the wand. He took the two wands in their cases to the front desk for purchase.

Professor Granger walked to the desk leaving the three kids where they stood.

"Wow, that's a nice wand!" added Rose.

"Oh thanks! I like yours too it's a nice golden color." Lori replied back. Rose nodded happily.

After buying the wands the four exited Olivanders and returned back onto the busy street. Professor Granger read the list then turned to the two girls and boy. "It seems you will need twelve books this year!" she read dully.

"I don't see why some teachers just buy the works? I don't strain my students, 1 book a year, and only that," Professor Granger mumbled to herself as they entered Flourish and Blott's Bookseller.

Lori turned to Rose and Severus then asked, "It isn't too hard is it?"

"No!" answered Severus kindly.

"I hope!" sighed Rose.

"Why?" snapped Severus.

"I need the challenge!" smiled Rose examining the displayed spell books, "I like challenges." Lori bit her lip, "I like challenges too, but I hope they don't pile too much homework!"

Severus could tell she was worried so he reassured her, "It isn't really hard!"

Just then a group of wizards and witches entered the bookstore. Lori noticed the Professor's husband and son first. However it wasn't just the two of them that entered. A middle-aged couple and their children accompanied them. The father had dark brown hair, and green eyes hiding behind glasses. His wife nestled beside him had long fiery red hair and brown almond shaped eyes. She had a motherly aurora surrounding her, full of kindness and love.

Their children were easily recognizable as theirs. The oldest was fairly tall with dark brown untamed hair and hazel eyes. His hair was a complete mess, rumpled here and there and sticking up in the back. His eyes bounced around the room swiftly taking in everything. His demeanor was playful yet rebellious. He was full of pride and maybe even a little arrogance. He had a boyish face and a golden tan.

The younger boy was skinny and looked just like his dad. He wore a pair of glasses over his vibrant green eyes. Unlike his brother, it seemed like he had tried to tidy his hair up, but the thick unruly locks that were passed down from Potter to Potter out ruled. His face was sharply featured with a pointy nose, high cheekbones, and circular chin. He was young and short compared to his brother. His traits were quiet and reserved, yet strikingly intelligent.

The little girl that stood in the front was the youngest and had red fiery hair and brown almond eyes. She was the split image of her mother, with the exception of freckles. Her face was heart shaped, with full cheeks and rosy lips. She looked sweet; but the way she turned when the eldest smothered her hair it almost looked as if ready to rip his head off. None the less she was the split image of her mother.

Severus looked up at the new accompanies with what seemed a bit of contempt. Lori heard Rose clamoring their way. "Dad! James, Albus, Lilly!" cheered Rose. She ran to the children her age with an exultant glow.

Lori watched their greeting closely. They were definitely family or friends from childhood. Rose gave each of them hardy hugs and exchanged witty remarks. Sure enough Rose called Lori over to meet them. Lori glanced to Severus who clicked his tongue disapproving.

"Coming?" asked Lori in a whisper.

Severus scowled but walked with her to meet the others.

"Hey Lori!" waved Hugo genuinely.

Lori smiled to him in greeting then looked to Rose waiting for her to introduce them.

"Lori, these are my cousins James, Albus, and Lily. You already know Hugo though!" introduced Rose.

"Guy's this is Lori…" announced Rose pausing at the last name thoughtfully.

"Brooks." answered Lori with a smile.

"Hmm… so you're muggle born then?" asked the oldest cocking his head with interest.

Lori felt her cheeks heat up when she looked him in the face, so instead she just nodded in reply.

"Interesting," humored James.

"How so?" asked Severus impatiently?

James looked disgruntled by the boy's response. He had not noticed the boy before then, but now he let his eyes wonder. The boy had greasy long hair, pale pasty skin, hand me down robes with moth holes scattered around. The kids had a lot of nerve to open his mouth.

"I was talking to her!" warned James eyeing the boy.

Severus bit his lip and crossed his arms across his chest. Lori cleared her throat at how tense it was getting in just the first minute of their meeting.

"So you're going to Hogwarts this year?" asked Lily looking up at Lori steadily.

"Yes," answered Lori with a smile, "I can't wait actually."

"So you're a first year? Just like you Albus!" teased James.

"And what year are you?" asked Severus unimpressed by James' teasing demeanor.

"Third year," stated James coldly, eyeing Severus evenly.

Severus rolled his eyes downplaying anything James said. After a while James grew tired of the disrespect and fired back, "Go bugger off. No one wants to talk with _you_ anyway!"

Lori gasped at the comment, while Severus took it fine and instead spat, "Gladly."

Severus then stomped away from the group of children and into an aisle grudgingly. Lori reached out to stop him and called, "Severus… come back!"

He didn't.

Turning she gave an icy stare back at James. "That really wasn't very nice!" she stated no longer caring about how cute he might have been.

"S'not a big deal!" he said back shaking his head.

Shaking her head she decided to follow Severus and bid the others goodbye. James rolled his eyes as she began to walk away.

"Come on, It was just a joke!" he shouted.

The two friends explored the back of the bookstore, where a lot of older and thicker books collected dust. They had the aisle to their self, few people needed the outdated texts. Yet this was where Severus found himself most comfortable.

"Lori, check out this spell!" pointed Severus gleaming into a book of black leather.

Sitting herself down next to him she peered into the book.

"It says that spell curses the person to vomit incessantly until the spells lifted!" read Lori. Her face scrunched in distaste.

"Sounds mean!" concluded Lori.

"Oh, it's not really! Not when you're dueling!" said Severus reading over the page.

"I'm glad I'm not dueling," stated Lori pulling a book out from behind her.

"It's easy though! You can learn to protect yourself and… others," concluded Severus quietly eyeing her from beneath his hair.

"I still think it seems kind of bad to curse someone!" stated Lori firmly.

"You wouldn't unless they were trying to hurt you," answered Severus looking up at her. Lori looked into his serious eyes and nodded, even though her gut told her differently.

After purchasing the textbooks from the bookshop they now included James and his brother Albus in the shopping spree. Severus stayed with Lori only to pick out a caldron, before he left due to James' teasing. Lori oblivious to his real reason for leaving waved to him as she entered the robe and cloak store. He gave her a short wave and went in search of his father, while Lori turned to see the shop owner smiling at her, her measuring tape winding in the air. Lori gave a meek glance then was pushed into the measuring room.

After all the shopping she had twelve new books, a dove for mailing letters, a shiny new black caldron, a trunk, three cloaks (green, black, maroon), five black robes, three white button down shirts, and three gray plaid skirts, a wand, 20 packages of parchment, thirty quills and ink, and a ticket for next week's trip on the Hogwarts Express.

Lori was set to be a new Hogwarts Student.

x(X)(X)x Authors Note x(X)(X)x

I cut a lot out of this chapter, and it is still long. I only hope I did it justice. If anyone has any comments, I'd love to hear!

Mischief is Managed

By none other than

Darla


	6. Jealousy

**Jealousy in the House of Brooks**

Lori sat on her bed with Adrianna as they looked over her new school supplies. Adrianna mostly kept her eyes on the wand in her sister's lap. Lori ran her hand up her wand admiring the runes.

"Imagine, next week I'll be on the Hogwarts Express to learn magic!" beamed Lori.

"I wish I could go!" pouted Adrianna.

"Severus say's you'll probably get to go next year!" smiled Lori.

"I want to go now, with you! Don't leave me here with Maybelle!" wept Adrianna.

"Aw, Adrianna! You'll be fine, Maybelle is your sister too!" hugged Lori comforting her baby sister.

"I know but she has been so mean since she got that letter yesterday!" stressed Adrianna.

"What letter?" asked Lori pulling away from the hug?

"From something with H!" stuttered Adrianna unable to recall the name.

"Hogwarts?" clarified Lori.

"Maybe," sighed Adrianna nodding as she wiped her eyes.

"I wonder," questioned Lori?

"Beats me!" sighed Adrianna.

Lori pondered over the news quietly, when there was a tap at her window. To her surprise instead of an Owl it was Severus himself sitting on her roof. Lori opened her window to let in the boy.

"What a surprise!" declared Lori wiping her sweating forehead.

"What's surprising is that your sister somehow managed to reach the school." Said Severus dully.

"You were listening?" asked Lori heatedly.

"I over-heard, that's all." Defended Severus waving his arms.

Lori sighed then went to sit back on her bed. She waved Severus on but he looked around for another option, not wanting to sit with her on her bed. Severus looked at Adrianna who was sporting a knowing smile. He bit his lip and sat on the side of the bed.

"So… where is your owl?" asked Severus.

"I didn't get an owl. I got a white dove since owls were too expensive!" saddened Lori.

"I didn't buy an owl either, I had to catch my own," Said Severus warmly.

"I wish I had wizard money then Hogwarts wouldn't have to pay for me!" sighed Lori taking out her wand and examining it.

"I got all hand me downs, except books." explained Severus.

"At least were going, right?" smiled Lori.

Severus nodded. His face lit up suddenly and he scooted near Lori.

"I have an idea, let's look for that letter," whispered Severus in her ear.

Adrianna looked over at the two whispering she immediately felt left out, "What?"

Lori gulped then moved closer to whisper in his ear, "She'll be so mad!"

Severus waved it off as he moved in closer, "No it's fine! Come on!"

Lori put down her wand, ordered Adrianna to stay and followed after Severus quickly, closing the door behind her.

"Which room is hers?" he asked looking at the three other rooms.

"Severus, she's going to know!" whispered Lori.

"Nonsense!" smirked Severus walking to a room with a sign that said 'DON'T DISTURB ME!' with big pink bold letters.

The two wondered into the room. The walls were a floral pattern with pink at the top. Her room was clamored with decorations. Severus wrinkled his nose in distaste. Lori pointed to Maybelle's desk where a cream colored envelope sat open and read.

Severus picked up the letter and opened it so he and Lori could read it together:

_Dear Maybelle Brooks,_

_It saddens me to inform you that we can't take any more students this year. All suitable student and education cases have been handled and there simply wasn't enough room in each house. Another reason against your case is that you are overage. If you were to come to Hogwarts you should have came two years ago. You wouldn't be at your level if we were to accept you. There is always the case of home schooling, and I wish you the best of luck with your studies. Hogwarts professors like myself wish we could accept you, but in no case can we. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall. _

Severus shook his head in disbelief.

Lori looked to her friend then said, "Poor Maybelle! So she sent the headmistress a letter?"

"Seems so. I just don't see how she could though. Your mailing systems can't intercept to a wizard." Pondered Severus out loud.

"Well she isn't a quitter," Shrugged Lori.

"There must be a wizard in disguise at the mailing system." thought Severus out loud.

"We better hurry before she gets back!" pushed Lori.

Lori pushed Severus's shoulders to move out but he stood his ground tucking the letter back.

"Come on Severus! She'll be back any minute!" cooed Lori.

"I'm coming!" insisted Severus as Lori pulled him out of the room. Severus gave her a short glare then smirked, "Oh well."

Lori gasped nervously as they made their way back to her room. Once inside Adrianna greeted them with suspicious glances. Lori jumped on the center of the bed while Severus lingered on the side.

"I've thought of a name for the dove!" declared Lori.

"What?" asked Severus and Adrianna in unison?

"Juliet! From the story of Romeo and Juliet!" laughed Lori.

"What story?" asked Severus quizzically?

"Haven't you ever heard of Romeo and Juliet?" asked Adrianna her mouth open.

"No! Otherwise I wouldn't have asked," grouched Severus.

"It's nothing!" waved Lori letting the issue pass.

"So Juliet is its name?" asked Severus glancing at the caged white dove.

"Juliet, Juliet, Oh Juliet," sang Lori giddily.

Lori danced around the room singing out the name. Severus bewildered at the behavior and shocked when she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the swirling she was doing. Severus quickly quit, as he grew dizzy. Lori leaped back on the bed lying on her stomach. Severus moved closer to the bed to lean on the bedpost, when Lori patted the bed where he could sit. Severus sat down next to her and across from Adrianna who was examining a cauldron.

It was only a minute before he jumped off quickly surprising both girls.

"What's the matter?" asked Lori getting up on her knees.

"Nothing, I got to go!" said Severus walking out the window.

"Wait… Why?" asked Lori walking to the window?

"Nothing. I'll be back tomorrow! Write me sometime." He said as he jumped off the roof and hurried away over the fence.

Lori exhaled sharply, and closed the window. Turning she met eyes with Adrianna who was just as much surprised.

"I don't know what got into him!" sighed Lori.

"Boys!" shrugged Adrianna. Lori turned back to the window. He was gone.

Tomorrow never came or the day after. Lori watched as the sun burnt the grass crispy yellow. The luscious green was nothing more than scratchy hay now. Lori yawned broadly then crept out her window and down the rooftop. Dangling her legs over the edge she sat bored and lonesome.

Lori finally jumped and landed on the scratchy ground. She decided a trip to the park might distract her. In an hour's time she was sitting on the swing set in the park lightly moving backwards and forwards.

A few children from down the bend were playing tag on the playground and a mother was showing her toddler the sandbox, when a saddened Maybelle entered the vicinity. Lori waved her to the swing set. Her sister's downcast expression turned into one of anger. Her body became tense as she came closer.

"What are you doing here?" snapped an aggravated Maybelle.

"It's a public park," answered Lori sadly.

"Not for weirdo's like you and that Severus boy!" informed Maybelle bitterly.

"We're not weirdoes!" muttered Lori.

"Are too! If you were my kid, I'd be so ashamed I send you away. Far away! I guess that's what mum and dad are doing!" snapped Maybelle acrimoniously.

"Shut up!" cried Lori getting up from the swings and leaving. Lori let the tears run down her cheeks as she ran home. Maybelle only got worse the closer it came time to Lori leaving. Running up the stairs of her home and into her room she threw herself on the bed sobbing into her blanket. Lori shuddered at the memory then threw her pillow at the door angrily. That night Lori got out her regular paper and pen and wrote a letter to Severus.

_Dear Severus,_

_Where have you been? Yesterday was horrible and you didn't come back like you said! Are you at home? I can't wait to leave this house and my mean sister. She has been absolutely cruel to me. Adrianna went to camp so it's just her and me. I wish you could come over; I have no other friend here but you. I feel so lonely and despised in this house. Only three more days though, then it's on to the Hogwarts Express!_

_Sincerely,_

_Lori_

She folded the paper and took Juliet out of her cage. Juliet fluttered around her desk happy to be out and stretch her wings.

"Juliet take this to Severus Prince!" ordered Lori handing the letter out. Juliet gave a little coo as she took the light letter into her beak and flew out the window.

Lori let out an exasperated sigh and she fell to her bed.

Lori sat at her desk chin in her hand and gazing out the window longingly. She had sat there since she woke up. Lori has skipped breakfast and was sitting on through lunch. Juliet had still not came back. Lori finally got up and moved to her closet. Two days left and she needed to pack.

She went to her sock and underwear drawer and threw in ten socks all different colors of gray, black, and white. Lori went through her undergarments choosing a wide variety to last on through the year. She looked into the trunk to see that it wasn't even close to full. In fact her socks had disappeared in the deep blackness. Lori looked concerned as she reached into the trunk. She reached in searching for her socks, as if on cue her socks began to pop out of the trunk. Lori looked at the trunk in shock. Was it a never-ending trunk that she could never fill completely? Lori laughed as she through her socks back in and the selective undergarments. Then she took a light blue sweater and folded it as she placed it in. She found a silver sweater she had always like. She put in her caldron, parchment, inc bottles, and even her books.

Her cloaks and robes had been folded into the huge trunk as well as several pairs of shoes. Her skirts had been placed neatly on top ad well as her white shirts. Lori made sure she included all the works: Jeans, Tanks, shirts, sweats, shorts, skirts, hoodies. She closed the trunk and placed Juliet's cage neatly on top.

That night Juliet returned with a new letter in her beak. Lori grabbed her dove and demanded, "What took so long? Are you hurt?" Juliet just released the letter in Lori's hands and flew into her cage tired. Lori ripped the letter open and read it slowly:

**Sorry Lori, **

**I've been busy practicing for Hogwarts. I want to have a good first impression. Sorry your day went by so bad. At least there is only one more day left until departing. I hope I get picked into Slythrin! There are four houses Slythrin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryfindor. Slythrin is for smart and a sly person like you and me; Hufflepuff is for softies, Ravenclaw brilliance, and Gryfindor is just a brawny place. You and me are definitely going to be in Slythrin! I'll come by tomorrow to show some of the cool spells I learned.**

**Signed,**

**Severus **

Lori reread the letter twice then set it down reluctantly. "Thanks for writing," growled Lori bitterly.

The next day went by slowly, for the next day would be the trip to Kings Cross, and she would aboard the train to Hogwarts. Lori sat on her roof alone watching sunup. She wished Adrianna hadn't signed up for that stupid soccer camp. Then again Adrianna didn't want to be with Maybelle alone.

At exactly One o' clock Lori spotted Severus climbing over her white fence. Lori felt a little betrayed that he hadn't written or talked to her in so long. She decided to pretend to not notice him. Severus looked up on the roof squinting trying to block the sun from his eyes.

"Hey Lori!" waved Severus.

Lori glanced at him then moved to the bottom of the roof, "Hi!"

"Hi," responded Severus with a small smile.

They looked at each other shortly then Severus added, "You coming down?"

"Yeah! I'm coming," assured Lori tossing herself off the roof.

After dropping down to the crunchy grass, she got up quickly. Without glancing at Severus she moved to her fence and jumped over deciding to stop at the park. Severus ran to keep up with her.

"What's the matter?" asked Severus noting there was a problem.

"Nothing." Answered Lori collapsing down on the ground. Severus put his hands in his pockets then frowned.

"Sorry, I couldn't go yesterday," Began Severus hoping an apology would work.

"There is nothing wrong! Just show me these spells!" said Lori crossing her arms.

Severus blinked then shook his head.

"Okay. What do you want to see?" asked Severus.

"I don't know what spells you've been working on." Sighed Lori.

"Right… well you want to talk then?" asked Severus sitting down on a rock.

Lori regarded him quietly then nodded. Severus happy she was letting him in sat up straighter.

"What happened that made you so mad?" asked Severus.

"Maybelle." Muttered Lori.

"That's obvious!" said Severus sarcastically.

Lori retold all that Maybelle had said at the playground. Severus was now leaning against the rock watching Lori end her story. She had not noticed the boy observing the way the sun glinted on her hair, or the way he dreamily stared at her.

Lori finally looked to Severus then asked, "Did you listen?"

Severus nodded still watching her, "I think she is jealous that you get to go to Hogwarts, you get a new pet, new clothes, and new friends!"

"Yes well I'm going to try and patch things up with her!" decided Lori.

"Lori, I don't think it will really work," persisted Severus sitting up.

"I can't let her hate me!" insisted Lori.

"You can't make people love you either, well… without magic that is!" explained Severus.

"But Severus, I don't want her to hate me! Even though I want to not care what she thinks, I do!" said Lori hoarsely.

Severus knew that tears would start falling.

"Lori… What does Adrianna think?" said Severus trying to get the topic away from Maybelle.

Lori sighed then said softly, "We get a long great!"

Severus then said, "And what about me?"

Lori laughed, "We're best friends!"

Severus marveled at her laughter and even began a quiet chuckle himself.

"Cheers to tomorrow!" laughed Lori.

"Cheers!" agreed Severus laughing.

x(X)(X)x Authors Note x(X)(X)x

Okay, this chapter is basically preparing Lori for the upcoming argument with her sister Maybelle. Not that important, but yet needed.

Mischief is Managed

By none other than

Darla


	7. At the Train Station

**At the Train Station**

Lori watched as her father put the trunk into the back effortlessly. "Lori dear, did you pack anything in here?" asked her father.

"Yes, it's just really light because of the trunk," gleamed Lori kissing her dad's forehead.

Maybelle gave a cold glare to her sister and stormed into the car. Amy Brooks pulled her second daughter into a tight hug, "I'm going to miss you darling."

"I'll miss you too mum!" agreed Lori snuggling in her mother's embrace.

"We are proud of you!" she sighed into her daughter's hair.

"I know," sniffed Lori.

"Well… We better get going!" whispered Ms. Brooks pulling back to look at her daughter.

"Okay," gulped Lori looking up at her mother.

Amy then opened the back door for her giving her a reassuring smile. Lori stepped into their family car placing the dove cage in between Maybelle and herself.

The car engine rustled as Mr. Brooks pulled out of the driveway. Amy turned in her seat to speak with her little girl. Seeing Lori, tears began to gather in her eyes.

"Wow! Lori you must write us each week!" teared her mother.

"I will!" promised Lori.

"To Kings Cross Dear," smiled her mother talking to her husband. Lori's dad revved the car, and took off, heading towards London.

At the train station, Severus sat on a bench next to his father gleaming at the Hogwarts Express. The locomotive was impressive in all its glory. Severus refrained from turning to his dad. His father resembled a skeleton bony and lanky. He looked as if he had been stretched, resulting in a very tall frame. His face was long and scraggly form neglect. His black and gray hair was a tangled mess and his eyes half closed and drunk. Severus kept his gaze away from him, he had learned at a young age not to stare at him.

"Boy, you better be good there!" warned the father.

Severus nodded clearly understanding.

"I mean it! Don't let me hear about you being a disgraceful scum from anyone!" warned the dad even harsher.

"I won't." whispered Severus looking at his trunk and rusty owl cage where Dasmute perched screeching at other owls in passing. Severus watched as other families saw their sons and daughters off with hugs, kisses, and tears.

Lori pushed her trolley by herself as her parents and older sister followed her to where the train sat. She felt her mother grab her shoulders in a sweet embrace. "Make us proud!" she whispered gently and sealing with a kiss on the cheek. Lori turned and hugged her mother fondly. She then looked to her dad and gave him a hug as well. "I'm so proud of you! You'll be great!" said her father while embracing her. Lori then looked to her older sister whom she so desperately wanted to please. Maybelle stuck up her nose and huffed.

Lori moved her trolley down a ways when she saw Severus and his father. She ignored him momentarily as she turned back to her sister.

"Maybelle! Just listen to me." pleaded Lori grasping her sister's hand.

Maybelle pulled away gruffly.

"No listen! Listen! I'll talk to Ms. McGonagall when I get there and see if I can get her to accept you!" pleaded Lori trying to keep her sister with her.

"I don't want to go to that school! It's for freaks! Just like you and that Prince boy! Just a bunch of Freaks!" snarled Maybelle flinging Lori's hand away.

"That's not what you said when you were begging the headmistress to let you in!" scoffed Lori angrily.

"BEG? ME BEG?" screeched Maybelle.

"How did you know…? You went in my room… and read my…" stuttered Maybelle in horror.

Lori eyed Severus worriedly, but it only angered Maybelle more. Now she knew that they both had read her returned letter.

"You weasels! You think for one minute I'd ever want to be like you, your nuts! I hate you Lori Brooks!" sneered Maybelle contemptuously.

"I hate you too!" yelled Lori wheeling off with the Trolley.

Severus had watched the scene play out then stood up to go with Lori, when he felt his hand grabbed firmly. "Listen you better not screw up!" snapped his father.

Severus nodded as he went off with his trolley. Severus wheeled after Lori, never wanting to see his father again.

A few train carts down, leaned a very confident James Potter. He ruffled his dark hair making it look messy as if it were a crime to have tamed hair. The boy standing next to him had copper colored hair and ocher eyes. His name was Luis Weasley, a cousin of James. The two were close, best of friends.

James watched as Lori flew by looking angry and upset. She drew in his interest. Not too far behind was Severus determined to catch up with her. James clicked his tongue at the thought of him succeeding.

James turned to Louis and pointed, "Check out the string bean!"

Louis looked up from 'Teen Witch' with glowing eyes. "What do you say?" asked James moving forward.

"He has an appointment with the floor!" laughed Louie with a smirk. James laughed then stuck out his leg tripping Severus.

Severus fell on his face hard. His trolley rolled a few feet away sending his owl into hysterics. Severus lifted himself up and glared at the two. "Idiots!" he snapped as he grabbed his trolley and rolled away. James and Louie laughed together hysterically as the boy ran.

x(X)(X)x Authors Note x(X)(X)x

So I changed the story so much, that way it made more sense and was chronological with the actual series. I actually recommend readers reread this story. James and his friends have new friends, and Teddy is no more. All in all this series, has hopefully gotten a whole lot better.

Mischief is Managed,

By none other than

Darla


	8. Hogwarts Express

**The Hogwarts Express**

Lori watched as an engineer took her trunk and dove in a cage carefully and settled it back in the cargo. Lori then handed the man her ticket as she aboarded the train. She walked past the first half the train that was taken, before she came to an empty carriage. With a sigh of relief she entered, slid the door closed behind her, wanting some privacy. Lori nodded as she gazed out the window at disembarking sons and daughters. She could feel her eyes grow watery. Frantically, Lori began wiping her eyes quickly hoping to not be seen crying.

The slide door opened the compartment and in peeked Albus Potter, the boy from Diagon Alley. His green eyes lit up with recognition, from behind his glasses. Anxiously she swiped a hand over her eyes, and stuttered a greeting. Albus tilted his head to the side and replied, "Hey! It's Lori right? You mind if I join you?"

"No not at all, have a seat!" answered Lori wiping her eyes dry. Finally removing her hands from her face, she gave the boy a smile.

Albus gave her a weak smile then sat down across from her. Albus watched as the girl turned to the window searching out for her family. He looked out, to see her wave to her mother and father and an angry faced sister. Lori's tears betrayed her yet again as she wiped them away. Albus clearly thinking it not his business busied himself with his scarf instead.

The slide door opened and Severus walked in this time searching for Lori. He had found her, to his surprise with a Potter boy. The scratches on his hands and legs reminded him to give Albus a fierce glare. Grunting he walked in and seated himself next to Lori. He was about to make a remark, but her state silenced him.

"What's the matter?" asked Severus watching Lori wipe her eyes again.

"Maybelle isn't ever going to stop hating me is she?" sighed Lori trying to not sound hurt.

Severus was at a loss for words.

"I don't see why you care so much." admitted Severus leaning back on the seat.

Lori sniffed quietly then pushed her hair back. She was tired of trying to explain to Severus something he just never seemed to understand. 'This boy needs some empathy' she thought testily.

Before anyone could get a sentence out, the Slide door opened again, this time to Severus's horror entered James Potter, Louis Weasley, and another boy named Ronnie Jordan. Ronnie had short and thick black hair and chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin. Severus did a double take as they entered. He would have thought if anything, they would see who was inside, and then turn to leave as soon as they entered. However this was not the case, as James scooted next to his brother, Louis next to him and Ronnie next to Severus.

Lori grew uncomfortable with the new visitors. She made certain not to let any tears escape her eyes now. Now, she had three third years in the same carriage as her, waiting for her to do something embarrassing just to make them laugh. So she tightened her lips and stared out the window. Severus decided to pay the older boys no attention. Ignoring them he looked back to Lori.

"So… are you excited?" asked Severus quietly.

"Yes! We're finally leaving!" agreed Lori through the awkward silence.

"Really?" James asked her loudly. Nervously, she only managed a little nod. Carelessly, he turned to his friends, "Where's Blaze? Is he late again? What a prat!"

"Prongs, it's prolly not his fault! You know his dad," snorted the boy next to him. James sighed in acknowledgment.

The cart went quiet, as everyone busied themselves. Severus finally looked up from his tightly gripped hands and was about to talk to Lori, but as soon as he opened his mouth the carriage broke into a very loud argument between the older boys. Lori watched their parody for a few minutes giggling. Ronnie held out the magazine Louis had been reading only minutes before, displaying beautiful teen witches. Louis reached for the magazine growling, "Hand that over!" James was laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey, Albus you want to read what Ms. Parkinson's has to say?" cackled Ronnie. Albus scratched his head looking at the magazine momentarily before his cheeks went cherry red. Lori did the same, as her appreciation to the boy's fun disappeared. She turned in the opposite direction, slightly irritated.

Severus watched Lori glare at the obnoxious boys every so often. Catching sight of the rowdy magazine she finally asked sternly, "Can't you be a little quieter?"

"Hmm… you look familiar, do I know you?" asked James turning to the girl.

"Well we did see each other at Diagon Alley…" answered Lori turning her head away from the ridiculously cute yet disrespectful boy.

"Oh, that's right! You were that girl that kept following me around?" laughed James watching her closely with a sly grin. Ronnie let out a wolf whistle, while Louis held his laughter back.

"I don't think that's what happened, and I have a name," replied Lori quickly keeping her eyes at the window. Cheeks growing hot, a rush of nervous embarrassment flushed through her.

"You sure, cause I think" James began deviously?

"I don't care what you think!" she interrupted getting irritated from all his attention.

James clasped his mouth shut in mid sentence. Leaning into his seat his face set in a mutinous pout. Louis and Ronnie and even Albus laughed at James' loss for words. James gave his brother a warning glare before snatching the magazine away from both his friends. Flipping through it he brooded quietly, while the others sat snickering at the silenced James Potter.

Lori blew out a breath of air then turned to Severus, "I guess you're right, Maybelle is just a waste of time."

Severus nodded, his eyes big, "Exactly,"

"Whose Maybelle? Sounds like an old girlfriend I had," asked James with a crooked grin.

Lori turned her head in his direction but kept her eyes away from his face, she answered, "My sister!"

"Oh, so you don't get along with her?" asked James putting down the magazine.

"I guess not," sighed Lori.

"Oh… well, that sucks! I never thought she was that pretty of a girlfriend," shrugged James happy with himself.

"That's not a nice thing to say! And you don't even know her!" retorted Lori finally able glare at him.

"Just taking your word for it!" supplied James rolling his eyes.

"So rude…" she muttered under her breath.

James sat back in his chair irked that she was being so insufferable. Glancing over to her hesitantly he let out a breath. Why wasn't she interested or gushing at the attention he was giving her?

"She's probably ugly anyway," he muttered, quickly chuckling afterward. Louis elbowed him with a chuckle.

"You're not that funny!" hissed Lori turning back to the window annoyed. The pretty scenery didn't have an effect on her bitterness.

"Sorry dearie, I didn't mean to offend you or your ugly sister," said James laughing shortly afterwards. Louis and Ronnie both found themselves laughing as well.

Lori bit her lip, restraining a snide reply. Instead she looked to Severus hoping for a distraction from the rude unruly boy.

Severus opened his mouth happy to relieve her, yet again he was interrupted.

"Hey, you should be happy, at least you're not ugly," smirked James, taking his joke farther then he should have.

"Will, you just go bugger off?" snapped Lori thoroughly irritated, "You don't know my sister, and you don't know me. You probably never will either, because I don't like you!"

James sat up straighter at her outcry. Everyone was shocked in awe. Her words deflated him for only a few seconds before he smiled and cockily stated, "Nonsense, all girls like me!"

Lori sarcastically laughed, "Not likely, you're kind of a prat."

James's smile disappeared, as everyone hooted at him. His cheeks brightened and he darkly glared at the girl. Lori, rolled her eyes at him, the rush of confidence her comeback gave overcoming her. A childish pout crossed his face. His friends all shoved and laughed at him.

"Come on Prongs, lighten up" laughed Louie slapping his cousins back good naturedly.

"Look at him! Prongs you look like a toddler!" sniggered Ronnie.

James laughed sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest.

The cart was quiet for only a short time. The three boys couldn't seem to sit still and remain quiet for more than a few seconds. The three went back to their game with the magazine again.

"I hope we get in the same house!" whispered Severus quietly, finally getting a chance to talk with her.

"Me too! I mean we should be in the same house right?" asked Lori her lips turning up into a smile.

James stopped what he was doing as his ears tickled, by the sound of her voice. It was a soft and happy song like voice that rang through the carriage, or maybe just his head, he wasn't sure. Even though just a minute ago she wasn't exactly nice and he had the urge to turn her hair green, now was completely different. Maybe she wasn't that bad, with a voice like that she must be sweet. Caught in his observation he finally listened in on the conversation between the two.

"We'll both be Slythrin by the nights over," guaranteed Severus.

"Doubt that!" argued James with a glare at Severus, turning to her, he softly insisted, "You're a Gryffindor type of girl, not Slythrin!"

"Who will know, until we get there?" asked Lori turning from James then back to Severus miffed.

"Anyways, where do you want to go Severus?" asked Lori folding her hands on her lap.

"Slythrin of course! You'll go there for sure!" reassured Severus.

It was obvious the girl didn't want James' opinion, but he would make sure she heard it, like it or not. James turned quickly shouting across the carriage to the boy sitting right beside him, "Hey Louis, I don't know about you but if I was sorted into Slythrin I'd leave and die of shame!" exclaimed James. Louis raised his eyebrows at the shouting but then growled, "Bloody hell, I'd pay one of my buddies to off me."

"Slythrins stink!" agreed Ronnie.

All three began booing loudly. Compartments on each side banged the walls at the outcry. The three beat the walls back, yelling louder. Albus and Lori exchanged looks of awe. These three had a lot of nerve. Finally they simmered down enough for Lori to actually speak.

"Oh and what house are all three of you in?" ordered Lori heatedly. She could tell they were picking on Severus with their taunt, and it was working.

"Gryffindor, naturally! Where dwell the brave at heart!" smirked James arrogance oozing off him.

"Fitting, since your all brawn and no brain," retorted Severus bitterly.

The three looked insulted, but of them all Louis looked murderous. Of the three he was the tallest and biggest, perhaps why he took it to heart. His fists clenched and his teeth gnashing. James steadied his cousin, flailing an arm across him. Louis looked like he was ready to beat Severus to a pulp. The cart had become silent and tense, as Lori, Albus, and Severus all grew immensely nervous. James continued holding Louie back, his grip tightening. Ronnie's smile was gone as he turned to the boy next to him.

"If that's so where are you hoping to go?" snapped Ronnie.

"Out of town I hope!" agreed James eyeing Severus dangerously.

"That's it! Come on Severus! We don't need to sit with these… immature boys!" chided Lori getting up, and dragging her friend out quickly. The moving train threw them off balance but they slowly walked out.

Louis's voice carried low, "That's right, get that little creep out of here! We'll see how smart you are at school, I'm gonna make you regret every word smartass!"

Lori slammed the door shut, hearing James mutter to his friend, trying to calm him down. She then turned to Severus, letting out a gasp of air.

"Sev, you need to be careful! That guy wanted to…" began Lori

"I know…" he mumbled quietly looking at the floor.

The noise and clamor from their previous cart erupted in the hall.

"James! Are you crazy, you can't throw Miss Parkinson on the floor!" gasped Ronnie loudly.

"Heaven forbid she got dirt on her pretty little face," gushed a merry Louis playing along.

Inside, James ignored their parody for once, staring contemptuously at the slide door. He didn't understand why that girl didn't find him charming. Most girls liked him, yet she decided to stick around with that greasy string bean. Perplexed he put his elbow on his knee and thought it over a bit longer.

Meanwhile, Lori moved down the hall with Severus, until she came to a carriage where a lone girl sat. Lori tapped the open door and asked quietly, "Can we sit here?" The girl turned from her position by the window. She had intelligent, almond shaped misty gray eyes and long blonde fair hair. Her face was heart-shaped, and her chin prominent. Her mouth formed an 'o' but then quickly gushed, "Oh sure!"

Lori smiled and entered the cart, taking a seat across from the girl by the window. Severus moved in to sit by her. Lori quickly thanked the girl and watched as the girl went back to staring out the window. She had a dreamy stare that absorbed the surrounding wildlife like a sponge.

After a long silence Lori cleared her throat and smiled, "I'm Lori Brooks. It's my first year here, you?"

"O' I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. Well I'm Nona Scamander, it's my first year too," prattled Nona turning to face the guests. She was a very delicate and oddly peculiar girl, with a soft and sweet voice.

"Scamander?" questioned Severus his brows knit in confusion.

"Yes, that is my last name!" explained Nona with a simple smirk.

"I know that!" corrected Severus quickly and a bit loud. Lowering his voice he began again, "I was just placing the name to the family. You know almost every mystical creature there is, right? Your family is talented when it comes to beasts and such? Have several published books, don't they?"

"Oh yea, my mother and father write books about creatures and breeding and stuff!" smiled the girl laughing afterward.

"Wow, amazing! So you've seen lots of magic animals!" smiled Lori interested.

"Oh a few here and there, but most of the time they travel to different places to study them. I usually stay at home," replied Nona shaking her head.

"O' well at least you'll no longer have to stay there all the time," answered Lori pulling her hair back.

"True, but to tell ya' the truth, I'm actually quite worried about Hogwarts," confessed Nona quietly whispering through her hands.

"Me too, this is all so very new to me! I have no idea what's going on let alone if I'll be able to stay," sighed Lori equally truthful.

"Why wouldn't you stay?" asked Nona perplexed. Severus turned to her also in bewilderment.

"I wasn't raised in a house with witchcraft like everyone else. My folks are... all ordinary people. Maybe the headmistress made a mistake," answered Lori wriggling her fingers.

Nona's face changed from confused to understanding quickly, "O' that's what you mean! Muggle born are always accepted at Hogwarts, erm… or so I've been told."

"Well I'm glad to hear it!" said Lori with an intake of breath and crooked smile, "So why are you worried?"

"Well it's normal in my family to be weird… and so I just am kind of worried about making friends…" she mumbled embarrassed.

"Well I like you! So you can be my friend!" beamed Lori. A friendship began as the two smiled together and began rambling about chocolate frogs.

Back in the other cart Albus sat watching his older brother, who was dealing with his anger by mocking Severus for several minutes now. James was now interpreting Severus falling on his face back at the station. Louis was the one tripping James, and Ronnie sat back laughing. It was a funny reenactment, and an amusing scene to barge in on. The slide door slid open and in peered a boy their age.

"Blaze!" cheered Ronnie and Luis happy to see their friend had made it.

Blaze Zabini, was a handsome boy with dark hair swept to the side in a stylish way, and stormy gray eyes. Unlike the other three boys, he looked responsible, cautious, and shy. However all four were inseparable friends. James Potter looked up from his sprawled position on the floor, and began laughing as he got up.

"Blaze! Finally! Took you forever man," he greeted pulling his pal in.

"Sorry guys, my dad gave me the third degree," grouched Blaze rolling his eyes and crashing next to Ronnie.

"Bummer!" snorted Ronnie.

"Your dad's a joke," growled Louis.

Blaze shrugged his shoulders, "So what did I miss, Albus?"

Albus's mouth just hung open, "Uhm… a lot?" Blaze's eyebrows knit together in response, "Do tell,"

"Well, Louis here was about to kill a stupid grease ball of a kid," blurted James seating himself again.

"Ronnie has the hot's for Miss Parkinson!" laughed Louis.

"James got told off by the girl he likes!" sniggered Ronnie.

"What? Bullocks! I don't like that brat!" James scoffed in outrage, "That's Albus's friend he was playing around with a few days ago at Diagon Alley!"

"We were talking not playing!" corrected Albus feeling under pressure.

"Excuse me!" laughed James sitting back on his seat.

"You like her Albus?" asked Ronnie wagging his eyebrows.

"NO! James tell him to knock it off!" yelled Albus, cheeks red.

"Stop crying Albus! We're just joking, we all know Ronnie had a thing for her!" laughed James.

"Now James, you big flirt! You sat there playing with your hair the whole time she was here! You are the git that's infatuated!" laughed Louis messing up James's hair.

James looked to Louis aggressively.

"See they agree with me!" laughed Ronnie sitting back in his chair to read his magazine. James gave the two a withering look, to no affect. Albus and Blaze laughed this time.

After several hours students began dressing in their robes. They exited their compartments and headed for the changing rooms and bathrooms. The most anxious to change clothes was indeed Severus. He was already dressed in black robes heading back to the carriage, when Lori and Nona were making their way to the girls changing room. He wouldn't dare where muggle clothes again! Severus sat by himself in the compartment waiting for them to get back.

In the small yet crowded girl's changing room, Lori pulled the black robe down over her head eagerly. Nona was pulling her hair back behind her shoulders observing herself in the mirror. "So what house do you want to go to?" asked Lori taking a comb through her silky red hair.

"I don't know… my family is usually either in Gryffindor or Racenclaw."

"Do you want to be in either?" asked Lori.

"I want to be in Ravenclaw, like my mother," sighed Nona.

"What is Ravenclaw like?" asked Lori interested.

"Hard working, intelligent, beautiful, and blue!" she laughed at the last one.

Lori giggled, and the two turned to leave the changing room, when Lori saw Rose Weasley. "O' hi Rose!" Lori greeted happily.

"Hello! I was wondering where you were," grinned Rose stopping next to the two.

"I've just been talking with Nona… Nona Scamander!" replied Lori introducing the two with a gesture.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rose Weasley!" blinked Rose holding out her hand.

"Aww, how do you do?" giggled Nona.

"You know we should be stopping to departure soon!" informed Rose.

"Really? I can't wait!" jumped Lori giddily.

"Yes, neither can I!" sang Nona.

"Quiet!" snapped an old student entering the dressing room completely uninterested in the girl's excitement.

"Oops!" giggled Nona into her hands.

"Say, Rose do you want to sit with us?" asked Lori stretching her arms behind her head.

"O' I'm sorry; I've already made friends in my current compartment. Maybe next time! Sorry Guys!" apologized Rose quickly seeing their disappointment.

"Your fine! I'll see you later I'm sure! Bye!" waved Lori exiting the rooms with Nona.

"Okay Bye!" waved Rose quietly.

"Bye!" waved Nona as well. Exiting the room she turned to Lori with a smirk, "She's sweet!"

"Yeah she is!" agreed Lori.

The two girls walked down the aisle whispering amongst themselves when Lori bumped into someone exiting their cabin. Furrowing her eyebrows and putting a hand to her head Lori gave a groan. Nona grabbed her, trying to balance her friend.

"I'm sorry," Lori murmured opening her eyes finally.

There before her was Albus Potter adjusting his glasses back on. He looked equally frazzled.

"No, I'm sorry! I should be more careful!" he apologized.

Looking back to the girl he finally saw it was Lori from earlier. He quickly closed the slide door on the loud clamor erupting from inside. A smile crossed his lips, "Lori!"

"Albus! I'm sorry!" waved Lori recognizing him instantly.

"It's ok! I'm sorry too" greeted Albus.

Lori quickly pushed her hair behind her shoulder and gave the boy an embarrassed smile. Teetering back and forth on her toes she gave a lame introduction between Nona and Albus.

"This is Nona Scamander," introduced Lori.

Nona gave the boy an encouraging smile.

"You must be Harry Potter's son!" exclaimed Nona.

"Oh, you know my dad too!" blushed Albus.

"I think everyone does now!" laughed Nona smiling with her eyes.

"Is it ok if I sit with you guys? They've been playing with my glasses and almost dropped them," whispered Albus afraid of them hearing from inside the cart.

Lori turned to Nona then nodded to Albus. "Sure, you can come along!" smiled Lori.

"Hey Albus!" called Ronnie appearing from the door. He stopped when he saw Lori and Nona. Lori stopped breathing; she hadn't planned on getting caught. Nona looked up at the third year, bewildered, amused, and surprised.

"Hey James, I think Albus stole your girlfriend!" laughed Ronnie fluttering his eyelids.

Lori stomped her foot angrily, yet childishly.

James and Louis now were peeking out as well. "How cute!" sniggered James rubbing Albus' hair. Albus flung his brother's hand off and snapped, "I'm telling dad if you don't stop!" James actually looked threatened, but only temporarily.

Lori giggled at the relevant flicker of fear that came to his face.

"Okay, come on guys give the couple some room!" laughed James making a joke of it, to resume his all too cool title. With that he strolled back into the compartment signaling his friends to follow. With that the slide door slammed shut.

Lori shook her head at their behavior then happily showed Albus to the new compartment. She was all too happy to bring him inside.

Severus was reading his potions book muttering as he read when the door slid open. Severus looked up as the door was swung aside as Lori walked in leading Nona and a shy Albus. He closed his book as he saw Albus.

Lori seated herself next to Severus by the window and gave him an encouraging smile. Nona sat down next to Albus giving him a chocolate frog she had bought an hour ago.

"Well we should be there shortly!" smiled Nona.

"Yes, we should," said Severus eyeing Albus wearily.

"I can't wait! I'm going to make sure I always remember this!" grinned Lori out the window.

"See that ocean!" pointed Severus; "Well we're going to cross that on boats to get to Hogwarts!"

"Really?" asked Lori ecstatic.

Severus nodded with a slight smile tugging on his lips.

"I heard that the boats move all by themselves!" smiled Nona.

"They do!" agreed Albus quietly.

"How many can go in each boat?" asked Lori suddenly worried.

"Three!" said Severus slowly eyeing Albus indifferently.

"You guys can all go together if you want, I'll find another group," mumbled Albus.

"With who?" asked Lori?

"I don't know," shrugged Albus.

"O' Nonsense, I'm sure we can all fit together!" persuaded Lori, "We should all get in one boat! I mean Nona and I are small we'll fit!"

"I guess!" sighed Severus disappointed.

"Great!" cheered Nona and Lori high-fiving from across each other.

With a loud screech the train bellowed to a stop. The doors slid open and kids rushed out crowding the train station. Albus poked his head out as kids pushed each other to get down the hall. Nona peered behind him.

"Wow! No room at all!" said Nona observing.

"Just push your way out!" said Severus walking out into the crowd. Lori took a deep breath then followed. Nona grabbed Albus and pulled him out as well. Once out of the train Lori, Severus, Nona, and Albus stood together squeezed between the many students at Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Express spouted out steam into the cool night. Its shiny red paint was the only color besides black and white that night. Older Students pushed by the small group carelessly.

"Uh… do you guys know where were supposed to be?" asked Nona worriedly.

All four looked at each other uncertainly. Severus's face lit up, "I have an idea, let's look for someone that looks young and follow them!"

The four nodded and turned to look for someone their age. It was so crowded; all they saw were tall teenagers. As the minutes passed by, a feeling of hopelessness and panic surged through all four.

"First years ov'r here!" barked a deep booming voice. Following the voice all heads turned to a man that was well above the tallest of teens. A mane of gray hair, small eyes and everything else large was Hagrid. The Four stuck together as they moved through the crowd to reach the large man with a smile. He was pleased to see all the young and new to Hogwarts.

"It's Hagrid!" beamed Albus knowingly.

"You know him?" asked Lori pushing through people in front of Albus.

"Yeah, he's a friend of my family! We see him all the time," gushed Albus as the memories coursed through him.

When they finally reached Hagrid, they hit a large group of people their own age. All of them seemed lost, curious, and anxious. There were sixty-five in all, each of them different, and talking amongst themselves. Hagrid waved his arms for attention. Everyone turned at once. "First years follow me!" he barked.

Lori tugged on Severus's arm and Nona. Albus followed closely behind. "Come on! Hurry up!" beckoned Lori gliding forward. Hagrid lead the crowd of first years to the shore of the sea where lines of boats sat in the sand. All the boats had a lantern in the front, to shine through the overwhelming darkness.

"Just find yourselves ah boat, an all aboard!" ordered Hagrid putting a hand on his boat of choice.

The four moved from boat to boat, as other groups claimed them fast. Finally Albus reached one before the other students and waved his friends over. Lori seated herself next to Nona at the center of the boat where it was widest. The two smiled happily at each other as Albus sat at the front and Severus in the back.

Lori looked into the dark water happily looking at her mirror image. Nona looked around at the other students who sat in their boats. Soon everyone was in a boat, including Hagrid, and with a tap from his umbrella. His boat began to wager into the sea.

"Amazing!" whispered Lori looking up at the castle.

Severus observed her from under the light. His thoughts were interrupted as the boat shifted to the side and began moving forward.

"What's moving it?" asked Lori looking around.

"Magic!" answered Severus.

"Wow! I wonder what spell that is?" questioned Lori holding her chin.

"The boats are bewitched, to move!" clarified Severus.

"Who bewitched them?" asked Nona.

"Probably the foundering fathers." Guessed Severus.

"Aren't they dead though?" asked Albus.

"Strong magic!" giggled Nona.

"I wonder if they can go faster?" asked Lori longingly.

"Why?" asked Nona?

"So we can hurry inside, it looks like about ready to rain!" pointed Lori looking in the black clouds under the dark night sky.

"She's right! That's definitely ready to pour," agreed Albus gulping.

"Great!" stammered Nona.

The boats were about half way across the lake when thunder boomed. Some screamed, some shouted, some were too excited to care. The Hogwarts Express was out of vision now, and all that was, was the beautiful stone castle behind the fog.

x(X)(X)x Authors Note x(X)(X)x

Hello! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially my crew of boys! James Potter, Louis Weasley, Ronnie Jordan, and Blaze Zambini Jr. They always seems to cheer me up! So I hope for some reviews. I definitely want to know what you're thinking… I'm thinking… NEED MORE SODA!

Mischief is Managed

By none other than

Darla


	9. The Mystical Black Hat

**The Sorting Ceremony**

To everyone's displeasure, it did rain for a good five minutes before they reached the safety of the castle. It was much too cold a night, to be caught in the rain. Their very breaths came out as steamy little puffs.

Albus shivered looking back to his friends, "It's cold out here,"

"Why did we have to take the boats?" asked Nona shutting her eyes and puffing into her hands for warmth. Lori nodded in agreement.

The Four were absorbed in keeping themselves warm. They no longer excitedly stared off into the sea, looked at other students, chatted, nothing but keeping their eyes on that dock in view. That was their salvation.

"Hear me RAIN! I demand you stop, or perish under the power of Dorian!" hollered a bonehead from a few boats over.

The four turned to stare at the boy in irritation; however it quickly changed into awe. He was standing up on his boat, arms in the sky, and rocking his boat as he stomped. The boy then lifted his head up to the sky and roared, like a beast.

"Sit down," his boat mates grabbed him down laughing at his antics.

Lori found herself laughing as well. She turned to Severus, he was shocked speechless. "What a crazy!" he finally stated.

"I thought it was pretty funny," smiled Nona.

Severus scoffed, as the girls in front of him laughed. And by the time they were done, the boats had stopped at the dock. Hagrid rushed them out of their boats and inside to the main hall, where he had them all wait. The awe quickly wore off as they all began talking amongst each other in excited whispers. Lori was standing with her own self-made group when she heard a familiar snotty voice.

"Radcliff?" it snapped disgustedly.

"Daniel Radcliff," corrected the boy with thin golden blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He was lanky and sick looking. The boy was handsome yet he had a haunted look. Tired and worn he frowned at his attacker.

"I know you father! Is he still in the hospital?" laughed the cruel voice.

"Shut up!" snapped the boy sharply.

"Must be embarrassing!" laughed the kid loudly, "To be a part of that family!"

Daniel looked mixed in between hurt, rage, and shame. He was about to retort, but instead closed his mouth, not wanting to start anything, not when he felt he was there by pure luck.

"Tell me, how it happened again! He was in the forest and was attacked by a muggle! From there he became a wacko!" sniggered the platinum blonde boy.

It seemed the boy had caught everyone's attention. Yet no one moved to interfere.

"You going to go crazy too Radcliff?" asked the boy bitterly?

"Shut up!" yelled Lori pushing herself through the crowd and next to Daniel.

"Oh, not you again! I thought you were too poor to come?" snapped the boy.

Lori glared at him angrily then said, "Why don't you mind your business?"

"My dad works at the ministry, everyone's business is mine! Where's your dad work?" snarled the boy.

"huh, and I thought you knew everyone's business…" replied Lori coarsely.

The boy looked taken aback then hissed, "Who are you anyway?"

Lori pushed her hair back then answered, "None of your business!"

The blonde boy gave her one last glare then stormed off. Lori sighed angrily then turned to the boy she defended.

"Hello! I'm sorry about that! He's really a rat isn't he?" huffed Lori.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to waste a breath on him!" shuffled Daniel shyly.

"I guess you're right, but I reckon that wouldn't have stopped his filthy mouth!" chortled Lori.

"Well Thanks for standing up for me…" said Daniel waiting for her name.

"Lori, Lori Brooks! It was nothing," insisted Lori. Daniel nodded with a new gleam in his eye. She could tell he appreciated it.

"You want to meet my friends?" asked Lori.

Daniel hesitated then looked around him, he was alone. This girl was the only one that fought for him. He softly gazed over her. Her eyes were big and kind, yet he saw them just momentarily light up like an inferno. 'Sweet and Saucy' he decided.

"Sure!" he agreed with a smile.

Lori gave him a reassuring nod then, snatched his hand into hers and pulled him through the students to where Severus, Nona, and Albus stood chatting.

"Lori, you really should beware of that boy," said Nona as Lori approached, "He's Scorpio Malfoy,"

"I don't care who he is, he's a creep and that's all!" stomped Lori turning to see Daniel observing her friends. She blushed at her forgetfulness and introduced him "So this is Daniel Radcliff! And, he's really nice!"

Daniel blushed rosy red as his eyes drifted from the group and to the floor.

"I'm Albus," he sighed waving his hand a few times then dropping it to his side.

"Potter… Wow, your related to Harry Potter?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah," said Albus blushing kicking his feet out a little bit.

"That must be cool!" grinned Daniel. "I agree!" suggested Nona with a warm smile.

"It's normal though! It's not like he's a god or anything…" stammered Albus.

Lori glanced to Severus then said, "This is Severus Prince."

Severus looked over to her then the new boy. He gave a nod of acknowledgement then his eyes were back on Lori.

"I'm Nona Scamander, yes I'm related to Artemis Scamander," Informed Nona sweetly.

"Fascinating!" smirked Daniel.

"Why thank you," giggled Nona.

Lori looked proud of herself for finding yet another friend.

"So, are you a wizard?" asked Lori finally.

"Somewhat. I guess, I'll be one while I'm learning here!" stiffened Daniel.

"Well, I'm muggle born so this is all new to me," laughed Lori. Severus went straight. How was she going to not be made fun of if she went around saying that ALL the time?

"Lori, can I talk to you?" interrupted Severus pushing her out of the crowd to the back.

"What's the matter?" asked Lori worriedly.

"Nothing, it's just you shouldn't say that in front of people," explained Severus trying to not offend her.

"Say what?" asked Lori frowning.

"That your muggle born…" there was silence, "It's just some wizards might act differently towards you. Some may just be downright mean! I don't want to see you upset because of what they may say."

Lori looked down the few stairs they had walked up earlier then whispered, "Why? Why would they care?"

"Scorpio would. He'd use it against you!" frowned Severus.

"I don't care what he thinks or says! Neither should you! He's just a spoiled brat," barked Lori turning on her foot.

Severus grabbed her arm gently then said, "No listen… I don't care… but He'll make you miserable."

"He will have no effect over me! I don't care what he says!" scoffed Lori.

Severus let out a sigh then said, "Alright then… Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Lori and Severus then walked back to their little group. Lori was confident that Scorpio was just a small part of her schooling here. He wouldn't matter to her or her friends. However Severus had a different opinion, and couldn't help but worry for the girl next to him.

Little time had passed, before Professor Granger walked out to them from the long hall way. Although she looked strict in her march to the group, she gave a very softhearted smile and her eyes lit up at the group.

"First years, I would like to tell you what will happen in just a few minutes. You will enter the Great Hall and will walk to the very end where you will be sorted into your houses. There are four; Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slythrin. The house you will be sorted in, will be like family. Together you will earn points for good behavior, and LOOSE points for bad. In the end the house with the most will win House Cup. After being sorted we will have dinner, then precepts of each house will show you to the dormitories where you will live, breath, and sleep. Please, follow me!" reported Professor Granger.

With that the two big doors opened and in they went. Every first year's eyes lifted directly to the ceiling which looked just like the night sky. It appeared as if there were no ceiling, yet the rain rolled right off, leaving the hall dry and warm. Mouths dropped, and eyes widened as they took in the beauty of the Great Hall. Candles floated in the air lighting the hall up. Four long tables that stretched from one end to the other were seated to the older students, except the ends where the first years would go. Dangling from each table were banners of maroon, blue, yellow, and green. At the front of the room was where all of the teachers sat patiently waiting for the first years.

Lori looked around with wonder in her eyes. She turned and gleamed at Severus. "Wow it's even better than I thought!" she whispered evidently amazed.

"I told you, you'd love it!" sighed Severus.

"I know, and you were right!" tugged Lori.

"We'd better be in the same house!" said Lori going pale.

"I hope so," Said Severus ghostly.

They came to an abrupt stop in front of a stool where a black hat sat singing merrily. Professor Granger stood next to it with a list of names.

Lori glanced nervously at Severus then whispered, "My last name starts with a B, I'll be going first!"

"You'll be fine," encouraged Severus.

"I hope!" smiled Lori her throat going dry as Professor Granger unrolled the parchment and spoke the first name.

"Sonya Bates!" called Professor Granger.

Lori let out a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't first. She didn't care now when she would be called, as long as it wasn't first. As a few people were called, she knew she was coming close.

"Lori Brooks!" called Professor Granger, with a smile.

Lori bit her lip nervously, as her legs fumbled like a wreck. Severus gave her a little push on the small of her back. Lori was scooted forward and out of the crowd. She walked to the stool and gulped as the tattered hat was placed on her head.

She looked out at the first years not even looking at the older kids. Then she saw Scorpio with a sly twisted face. Then he began whispering to his two sluggish friends.

'Now what do we have here, my dear' spoke a little voice in her ear. 'You're smart, very smart. You have quite a few flaws, maybe Ravenclaw. You're very brave, I can tell by your very smell. You are a nice person, maybe too nice. Hmm. This is tricky, for I'm very picky' whispered the voice tingling.

Lori gulped wishing he's get it over with.

'Have a temper do we? Yes, you are very versatile. You'd do well in all houses, but where? Where?' questioned the hat.

'Anywhere?' thought Lori gripping the sides.

'Well if you don't care, and won't be a square. Maybe it best if you take a rest. Conquer your flaws, in Ravenclaw!' shouted the hat.

Lori took the hat off quickly and looked to the four tables.

A table with blue flags and raven mascots clapped and stood with applause. Lori smiled indignantly and headed for the table happy to be there. She sat herself next to a boy with a sharp angular face and black hair. Then she turned back to the hat to see who was next.

After a long line of people Lori's friends came to the hat.

"Nona Scamander!" called Ms. Granger, her eyes widening from remembering the authors of her favorite creatures book.

The hat sat on her friend's head for a while. Lori crossed her fingers hoping for her friend to be in Ravenclaw. "Ravenclaw!" announced the hat.

Nona smiled and ran to the table and planted herself next to Lori.

"Albus Potter!" smiled Ms. Granger.

A few boys from Grifindor cheered at his name. Lori looked over sure enough it was his brother and his friends. The hat sat on his head just like it had Lori's. Eventually the hat perked up and announced, "Ravenclaw!" Everyone cheered and gleamed at their new family member. Albus slid himself on the other side of Lori.

"Severus Prince!" called Ms. Granger solemnly.

Severus made his way to the hat and sat down flinching as the hat spoke to him. Lori bit her lip in earnest, her fingers tightened in a not. He had to be in her house. "Slythrin!"

"No!" cried Lori as the Slythrin table applauded.

"What's the matter?" asked Nona.

"We were hoping to be in the same house!" pleaded Lori watching as Severus gave her a sad look and then sat next to some boys.

"You and him good friends?" asked Albus.

"Yeah, since kids!" replied Lori sorely.

"You'll get to spend time with him still, he just won't be in our living quarters or in every class!" sighed Nona.

"I know," said Lori looking one last time at the Slythrin table.

In the end, Ravenclaw had nineteen new additions to the table. Albus, Lori, and Nona were the only three that knew each other prior. But there were others. No one was truly name acquainted yet either. All of them glanced at each other quickly, and then the awkwardness broke as the hall went silent and the Headmistress stood from her spot at the table.

"Welcome to Hogwarts First Years, and Welcome back students! It's always exciting to see the new students starting their journey, and my older students growing into accomplished wizards and witches. I hope this year is above all unforgettable. But for now, I think we are all very hungry, and so let's eat!" toasted Headmistress McGonagall. With that end note, the tables became cluttered with steaming and delicious food.

Lori's eyes bulged at the roast before her. "Is this real?" she asked overjoyed.

The boy next to her already had his plate full, and food in his mouth. Chomping heavily he mumbled, "Ow, yea it's real! It's real good!" Lori laughed at his statement as she began gathering the different dishes on her plate.

"Is it now?" asked Nona rolling her eyes at the hungry boy.

"Ow yea!" he chomped again, noticing them eyeing him, he wiped his hand on his robes and put it out, "Names Dorian Graybore, I'm a real beast at wizarding, ya know?"

Lori continued laughing, the boy was hilarious. He had longer dark brown hair, and the bluest pair of eyes she had ever seen. He had the same physique as Albus, except he was just a bit sharper and bonier. He had this reckless way about him, like he would strip down to undergarments and run around the hall any second. Even though, he seemed friendly enough and so the three chatted with him all dinner. He entertained them all evening with tales of how he would become a genie. It seemed like after dinner, the four had knew each other forever. And when they were dismissed they left together.

Authors Note:

Hey reader,

It's been a while I know. But I'm updating! So here's the next chapter, and hopefully I will have another one out tonight! Open for comments and/or suggestions! I Love you all! Peace.

Mischief Managed,

Darla Lady London


	10. The First Night

A/N: Hey everyone! I have a question for all of you… This story is about the next generation of wizards; however the characters tie in very well with the past characters in both Harry's era and the Marauders era. So personally which characters should it tag in this story? It's a question I keep asking myself. :/

The four only got a couple feet before they, along with the other first year Ravenclaw, got swept up by much older students. A boy and girl with matching badges met up with them, grouping them together. Both had the same sparkling smile, blue eyes, and blonde hair. Handsome and beautiful they looked over the new students.

"Alright, now my name is Andrew and this is Marina. We're Ravenclaw Prefects. It's about time to show you to Ravenclaw tower! Your luggage should be there already. If you brought an owl, it's in the Owlery. Any other animals were left in the hall, and you should probably get it while we pass. " lectured the boy.

"I think it be best if you watch where we're going so you don't get lost in the first few days. Tomorrow will be your day off to familiar yourself with Hogwarts. We will take you on a tour in the morning, and then let you go from there. Classes will start Wednesday and their always posted on the bulletin in the tower," Informed the girl.

The two were on a role. It's like they practiced it. They glanced at all the students quickly, looking for questions.

"Any questions?" she asked, eyebrows rising? Utter silence.

"Well then please follow us as we escort you to homeroom. Keep your eyes open, and watch where you're going," Ended the boy clapping for the children to follow.

Soon all the houses were evacuating the great hall with their appetites satisfied, and a new year to look forward. The group of first years huddled close together, in hopes to not get lost. Entering the entrance hall, they turned to see three stair cases. Two sloped downward and the larger grand one upward. Everything was ancient marble, historic and beautiful. Lori squished closer to Nona as they moved to where the stairs were. Lori's mouth dangled. "How are we supposed to learn the castle when there are so many rooms and stairs?" asked Lori worriedly.

"Hey Nona," greeted a girl from behind. She was much older possibly a seventh or eighth year, with short platinum blonde hair. Her robes endorsed the Ravenclaw symbol and colors. Lori and Nona turned, and Nona instantly lit up.

"Hey sis!" she smiled.

"Glad to see you made it kiddo," she sniggered happily.

"Lori, this is my sister, Annette. I have another one around here somewhere," introduced Nona quickly.

"Nice to meet you…" began Lori but she was interrupted, "You too, and as for learning Hogwarts it gets easy after the first few weeks… of getting lost." Nona gave her sister a shove as Lori's mouth dropped in fear.

"No really it's not too bad," Annette said finally, as they walked up the stairs. She pointed to the right, "That's the Infirmary."

"Everyone, to the right is the infirmary, if you ever feel sick you should probably go see Madam Patil," pointed Marina.

"Andrew!" barked a loud masculine voice from behind. The whole group turned to see a much older student followed by his own first years. He flew up the side quickly and yelled, "Great day to be in Gryffindor!" The first years followed him up quickly, a fear of getting lost evident. "Ha Ha Bradley," mocked Marina playfully. The group disappeared around the corner. The two prefects looked back to the kids with quirky smiles. "He's crazy," she smiled to them, clapping her hands together.

"GRYFINDOR!" screamed a boy running past the group that Albus and Lori recognized as Ronnie.

"DOMINATES!" hollered another one running in front of the group. He stopped and made a face, unarguably it was Louis Weasley. Turning he dashed after his friend.

"And takes the Quiditch Cup AGAIN!" burst another running up the right side punching the air. It was definitely James' voice. From the left came Blaze to finish by patting Andrew's shoulder, "Always next year mate!" Then those two dashed off after their friends.

"We'll see!" hollered Andrew turning back to the first years. He was obviously amused and yet slightly irritated. His eyes fell on Albus, "I'm going to kill your brother one of these days."

Albus half-smiled apologetically.

"All right, I'm tired, to the common room," He said bored.

The rest of the trip was quiet, and no one wished to break the silence. They walked themselves all the way to the 4th floor, passing the library which awed Lori to no end. They followed the narrow corridor to the Ravenclaw tower which remained in the west side of the school. Up the spiraling staircase 2 floors they came to a statue of a regal and large eagle. Andrew and Marina turned to the group eyeing them.

"Now listen, this is important! To get in you must answer the question the eagle gives. If you can't answer then you wait until someone can. This insures that you learn something every day, even if you may mess around in class. Watch!" rambled Andrew in a bored tone. He stroked the eagles head with his hand lightly. The gray eyes glowed red.

A few seconds passed, and then a masculine rocky voice growled, "What Wizard from Ravenclaw donated their fortune to Hogwarts 50 years ago?"

"Could it be Darwin Rantsaff?" asked Andrew with goofy face.

"Wrong," the voice growled.

"Embarrassing," he corrected.

"Hera Right?" asked Marina confidently.

"Correct, you may enter," it sounded as its eyes returned to normal and started turning, revealing a secret room.

The two led the first years and a few other students that had followed into the Ravenclaw common room. A large fireplace that could have fit five of the first years lit the room. Large blue and bronze couches lounged around the room. The shelves bordering the walls were covered with old books. There were large rugs all around the common room, light blue with fancy bronze marking and trim. On the other side of the common room, roared another identical fireplace, and multiple tables. Four small round tables where what looked like a chess game remained on top, and three long tables that could hold at least eight students all sat on that side. The Common room was huge, beautifully decorated, and fancy. At the far side were two polished oak stairways, one that lead up and one sloping down.

Lori and Nona headed upstairs with the other girls of their year. Obviously the seniority rule was in play because they got the very top of the tower. It had a great view, but that was more flights of stairs to go up and down. Each level was split between two grades. One room was for the first years and the other the second years. They were identical; they both had a window, twelve beds, twelve night tables, and a bathroom with three showers.

Each bed was oak with a sky blue canopy and silky blue sheets. The floor was a recently polished. At the end of each bed was the trunk the girl had brought. Lori found hers quickly right next to the window. She opened the window and looked out at the storm that had now disappeared. All that was left was a soft wind that blew Lori's hair and chilled her skin.

"Lori wake up!"

"Wakey wakey!"

"Merlin, you're a heavy sleeper!"

"WAKE UP"

Lori opened her eyes wearily. Her vision was blurry but she could feel hands on her face squeezing her cheeks together. She had the most peaceful night of sleep she had ever had. She registered the blonde hair and mumbled, "Nona, what are you doing?"

"Waking you up, it's 6:30." She stated with a smug smirk.

"No," huffed Lori turning on her side, digging her face further into the pillow.

"Come on! Breakfast is in a half hour Lori, than we have to meet with Andrew and Marina." Encouraged Nona, giving Lori a push.

Lori snored in response.

"Lori! I'm not walking to breakfast alone! Get your bum out of bed!" pushed Nona once more this time harder.

Nothing.

Nona grabbed the pillow out from under her head, and began beating it on her playfully.

"OK!" droned Lori sleepily.

Nona sat uniformed and clean on her bed, watching Lori lay there obviously giving herself a pep-talk on getting up. She stretched her legs and arms out. Lied there. Crinkled her toes. Lied there some more. Raked a hand through her hair. Lied some more. Minutes passed.

"Lori!"

Her body pulsated for a second, "Oh right." With that she hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom with new found energy, leaving her friend speechless.

Lori and Nona entered the great hall to see that at least half the room was filled. Students sat eating their morning breakfast. "That smells really good," squealed Nona excitedly.

"It does!" agreed Lori with a hop.

The two girls sped off to the Ravenclaw table, taking the same seats they had last night. A few of the other classmates surrounded the end of the table. Lori glanced across the hall to the Slythrin table to see Severus was not there yet, only a few girls. 'Why did it have to happen like that? Severus has been my friend forever' she thought darkly as she tore her toast into little pieces.

"Lori, you're supposed to eat the toast," commented Nona with a chuckle.

Lori looked down to her plate. Sheepishly she smiled.

"Eh, what a mess." She said with a pout.

"Hey ladies!" squealed a fake girly voice. The two turned to see the boy from last night along with Albus and another boy named Galen.

"You're too good at that, just so you know," stated Nona with a laugh.

Lori and Nona laughed together while the boys took a seat.

"By the way, Dorian your hat somehow managed to put itself in the girls' bathrooms!" scoffed Nona.

"How did it get down there? One of you girls must have taken it!" huffed Dorian his features twisting in fake anger.

"That's funny! We all thought you had snuck down." Laughed Nona bitterly.

"Well I didn't did I Al?" asked Dorian smirking.

"No, he just wish he had!" laughed Albus.

"So none of you know how it got down there?" asked Nona seizing them up.

"Honestly!" swore Galen.

"What's your name again?" asked Lori noting an unfamiliar face.

"Galen Thompson, I'm Dorian's friend for a day," stated Galen with a serious face.

Lori laughed, "I'm Lori, and this is Nona!"

"Sweet," he stated.

"No hitting on my girlfriend," barked Dorian swaggering his eyebrows at Lori.

"No, I don't think so," stated Lori with a smirk.

"Rats!" he blurted as he hit the table, "sorry I don't take rejection well."

The group laughed at their friends' scene. He was definitely hilarious in a crazy kind of way. Lori turned her head back at the Slythrin table, and he was there. Severus sat with the group of guys, but he looked left out, and not particularly happy.

"Lori you alright?" asked Dorian mockingly.

"I'm fine!" stated Lori airily.

"You don't look fine, you look like your eyeing some sexy piece of meat!" laughed Galen.

"Sexy meat?" she questioned with a lifted brow.

Galen continued to laugh at his joke.

"Mate, it's in your best interest if I do the jokes from here on out," said Dorian shaking his head. A gargling sound erupted from his stomach, and his expression changed into one of fear. His eyes grew big. His mouth dropped.

"Are you okay?" asked Albus growing worried. All of them looked around at what caused his sudden distress. Glancing back at him, he was shoving food down into his mouth in a beastly fashion.

"Dorian!" squealed Lori and Nona both disgusted and flustered.

"Mate you have some serious problems," snorted Galen starting to eat himself.

"I was actually worried for a minute," sighed Albus with relief.

"Me too," laughed Lori.

"Eat up!" chomped Dorian.

"Close your mouth Dorian," commented Nona dryly.

Half way through breakfast and suddenly the room was packed with owls carrying packages and mail. The First years stared off in wonder at the sight. Even though some of them expected it, what they saw wasn't comprehensible until they saw it firsthand. Owls of different color, size, and species flew ahead by the hundreds.

Lori watched as a large barn owl hovered above Albus, delicately dropping a letter. Albus' face lit as he opened the seal and pulled out a message from his parents. Soon Nona had her own letter, and Galen. Lori sighed; having muggle parents that didn't necessarily know how to send mail was a downer. She would love to hear from them, she would have to write them later. That's when a small piece of paper dropped to her plate, looking up she saw Dasmute turning around to leave. It only said a few words:

Meet me in the courtyard later- Severus

Lori looked behind her back to the Slythrin table, there he was. His eyes reached hers, and she nodded with a smile in response. He noted it, but looked away quickly.

It was her first night in the castle, and things were amazing. The whole school was beautiful and welcoming. She had made new friends in her class in a little over a day's time, and yet Severus seemed so distant. Perhaps, things could get worse after the first day. It all worried her. But lifting her head she saw Dorian trying to touch his nose with his tongue, Albus laughing, and Nona nudging her to look. With each laugh, her fear slid away.

Mischief Managed,

Darla Lady London


	11. Tours & Tasks

A/N: Like always I'm grateful to those who read my story! If you have any tips, don't forget to review. I have lots of room to grow in my writing, and your tips would be helpful! Thanks!

~Tours and Tasks~

After breakfast in the Great Hall, Andrew and Marina gathered their first years and began their tour around the school. They taught them where all the classes were. They began on the first floor, showing them the Defense against the Dark Arts class, and the History of Magic classroom. They entered each class briefly to introduce the first years to the teacher of each subject. There was no doubt their tour was very thorough.

They had gone through the whole upper part of the castle when the second bell rang. Andrew waited for the rush to end before they continued back downstairs. The swarm of students was overwhelming just to look at.

There was only fifteen more minutes before the second class of the day started, and the halls were less crowded so he led them downstairs.

"It's actually not too bad," decided Lori as they descended down the stairs.

"Tell me about it, James was telling me there was twelve stories and the dungeon was a maze with a loose basilisk," Huffed Albus.

"Your brother is bloody brilliant," congratulated Dorian.

"If you find that kind of stuff funny," said Lori testily.

"Oh Lori! It's hilarious making younger brothers and sisters sweat! The looks on their faces!" he said excitedly.

"If you say so," shrugged Lori, "What say ye Albus?"

"I don't know, I mean after a while I guess you just expect it out of them, so you don't really get hurt feelings about it," Albus answered as flash backs played in his head, "Besides James, his tricks usually are pretty harmless, and they do make some crazy memories." His fourth birthday, when he dunked his head in his cake, as tradition calls to do apparently ran through his head making him chuckle. The family photo album was full of James' little tricks.

They were on the main floor again and heading away from the Great Hall into another part of the castle. By this point in the tour, everyone knew Andrew had a passion for talking. The main idea of his speech is that they were heading to the transfiguration classroom.

As they entered the classroom, they were met with Professor Weasley; she had just began class, but invited the visitors in with a smile.

"Mister Remington, Miss Delfair nice to see you, as well as all of you Ravenclaw first years. Congrats," she said eyeing the group with gentle eyes. Her eyes lingered on Albus, her nephew. The group wrapped around the back of the classroom. Lori followed the procession, when Albus nudged her. Lori turned to him to see him eyeing the seats they were standing a few feet away from. In those desks sat James, Ronnie, Louis and Blaze, each of them with a lop-sided smile and cutesy little waves.

"Who are they?" whispered Nona.

"Albus's brother and his friends," scoffed Lori as they passed the boys table.

"James Potter?" asked Nona with wide eyes?

"Yeah, how'd you…" questioned Lori.

"I overheard a few third years talking about him in the dormitories," giggled Nona.

"So how's Ravenclaw?" asked James bending his head backwards eyeing her and Albus.

Lori pretended to not hear him. He smiled in response, returning back into his cool relaxed position.

"Hey, so where's your friend?" asked James talking over his shoulder.

Lori rolled her eyes irritated with his mocking manner, "You're going to get in trouble."

"Yes I will that is if you don't talk to me." He whispered quieter this time.

"You idiot, obviously I can't talk right now!" muttered Lori darkly. The thought of slinking behind her flock of friend occurred and so she began retreating. This boy was nothing but trouble.

James turned his head around completely, watching her move to the back of the first years. James laughed to himself, than raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" asked Professor Weasley her eye brows raised in curiosity?

"Yes Professor, you know I think these poor children are tired and bored. You should let one volunteer casting a spell; I don't know something like 'Avifors'. I fear I have forgotten it, "he rambled dramatically.

Hermione Weasley knew all about James talent of manipulating with his dramatic and logical way of doing things. Yet the idea did seem satisfactory, those first years did look drained, scared, and slightly off color. Maybe that would excite them.

"Why, yes, that is a rather good idea," she agreed.

Louis elbowed James as they shared a good laugh. Lori felt her throat dry up as James and the rest of the class turned to the first years with eyes thirsty for entertainment. The embarrassment of a first year would do fine in satisfying them.

"Well now, who wants to volunteer?" asked Professor Weasley clapping her hands together.

Everyone was silent.

"Come now!" encouraged the professor.

"Yeah come on Lori!" yelled James with an evil grin.

"Go Lori, I know you can do it!" cried Ronnie with his best interpretation of a cheerleader.

"Oh Miss Brooks, You will do smashing," sniggered Louis.

Lori's mouth dropped. What was wrong with him? Why was he singling her out, and ruining her first day of school. This was so embarrassing. She shook her head persistently, with an icy glare at the ring leader. Blaze gave a sympathetic shrug, but that was no help. James just laughed playfully.

Then Professor Weasley did the unthinkable, she smiled and said, "Yes, Come on up Miss Brooks!"

Lori looked around at her fellow mates who gave her sorry looks. Albus wouldn't even make eye contact. Lori gulped then walked up to the front of the class room.

"Now, I usually don't teach first years this until the end of the year, but my treat to you! It's Avifors," smiled the Professor.

Lori gave her a weary smile.

"Take out your wand." Guided the professor.

Lori could hear chuckles from the back of the room. Wanting this to be over quickly, she pulled out her wand with uncanny speed.

"Very nice, now I'm going to let you use my coffee mug. So stand in front of it," she directed pointing to her desk. Lori did as she was told. "Now I want you to put your wand directly above the mug. Yes, very good," she encouraged, "Now say 'Avifors' with some conviction." The professor backtracked a few steps and watched the very worried girl.

Lori drew in a deep breath.

"Say it clearly," interrupted the professor.

James leaned back in his chair, watching the girl carefully. He could tell she was very nervous by the look on her face, but everything else was calm. He was slightly intrigued, but would rather not admit that.

"Hurry up already!" barked Louis impatiently, nudging James.

"Mister Weasley," hissed the professor discouraging him with a single stare.

The distraction was positive for Lori, not everyone was looking at her now. She took that opportunity to recant, "Avifors!" The mug morphed beautifully into a small sparrow, hopping on the professor's desk happily.

"Perfect Miss Brooks!" yelled Professor Weasley over the round of applause, "10 points Ravenclaw, for some good transfiguring."

The weight was lifted, and all she could do was smile. At the back of the class, James gave her the thumbs up. Lori tucked her wand into her robes and headed back to her classmates. As she passed she gave him a death glare.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw! You owe me!" laughed James quietly.

Lori pushed his head with a jostle, and joined her fellow first years that merrily congratulated her. Afterward, Andrew and Marina escorted them out of the class and led them to the dungeons to visit the Potions professor. Once all the necessaries were taken care of, they led the kids outside to the green houses, where they would study herbology, and the Owlery.

"Well that's basically all you need to know. Oh the Quiditch field, which starts up November is over there. It's definitely entertaining. I recommend you all go to every game," began Andrew.

"For now, I think it's safe to say you're dismissed. Lunch starts in a half hour, you're free for the rest of the day. Schedules will be posted in the common room," interrupted Marina, wanting to end the tour and not hear another long speech.

"What do you guys want to do for a half hour?" asked Galen turning to the group.

"I think I'm going to go send my parents a letter," said Lori rubbing the back of her neck casually.

"Heh, I say we go explore a little," swaggered Dorian with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah! I'll come!" agreed Galen quickly. Dorian wrapped an arm around Galen and the other around Albus, "What say ye?"

Albus eyed Lori with a question.

"Yeah go along, I'm just going to be mailing something off," she shrugged tucking her side bang behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm in Dorian," smirked Albus.

"Good, let's go!" he yelled obnoxiously. The three boys turned and began walking back to the castle.

"Hey, you didn't ask me?" squealed Nona her eyes bugging. "They're boys," laughed Lori rolling her eyes, "Go with them, I'll catch up at lunch."

"Ok, later Lori!" winked Nona running after them.

Lori began walking to the Owlery. She never would have seen herself here, even in her wildest dreams. This whole world seemed so beautiful, and perfect. Mugs can turn into birds, the possibilities were endless. It took her a while to write her message to her parents. It was so hard explaining to them, what she was experiencing. The only way she could was with the simple statement, "I couldn't have even dreamed up this place." She told them about her new friends, and that she was sorted into Ravenclaw. She sent them many endearments of love, and sent it off feeling very upbeat.

She was in the courtyard heading for the castle when a harsh voice sounded from nearby.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have a muggle at Hogwarts."

Lori turned to see it was Scorpio with his accomplices Radius and Blaine.

"What do you want?" asked Lori bored.

"Not you, in fact I think the best you could do is leave!" snapped Scorpio, his eyes penetrating her viciously.

"Well that's not happening," snapped Lori crossing her arms, sending them her own dirty look.

"I think muggles don't have the right to speak to us wizards, or even look at us!" said Scorpio icily.

"You initiated the conversation, stupid," shouted Lori turning to walk away.

"The only one stupid around here is you mud blood!" scorned Scorpio.

The girl turned on the spot and yelled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Scorpio gave a twisted smirk. He walked up to her and hissed, "That you are about as worthless as the mud on my boot! You're not even good enough to be considered something living. Your just dirt!" He eyed her arrogantly, sensing she was hurt, he smiled and walked away. His cronies followed him, occasionally looking back at her.

Lori's fists clenched and unclenched, as tears welled in her eyes. How could things change so quickly? She was so happy to be here, and now she was ready to pack up and leave. She wiped her tears quickly. It was Scorpio. She knew he did this to not only her, but anyone else he wanted the upper hand against. Anger swelled inside her as she turned back to the castle.

She was close to the entrance when she saw Severus. He was heading outside. She walked up to him and stopped in front of him, "I seriously want to smack that creep!"

"Who?" he asked looking around curiously.

"Malfoy…" she said heatedly.

"What happened?" he asked scratching his head.

"He called me a mud blood," she said turning and crossing her arms, "Sound familiar? Only thing, is it isn't something you call kids. It's something you call people like me." Her eyes were glazed over and she snapped, "You lied to me Severus."

His face went from expressionless to a pitiful and saddened one. His eyes shifted to the ground and he sighed sadly, "I'm sorry Lori. I just didn't want to hurt your feeling. I mean my mom said it. I don't think that."

Lori felt bad. She couldn't get mad at Severus. Sure he wasn't completely truthful, but she was his only friend, and he was so very sorry. She reached out and gave him a hug, "its ok Sev." He was taken aback but accepted the hug graciously.

"I'm sorry Lori. Scorpio is a…" he began.

Lori broke away and sighed, "its ok Sev, I'm gonna use it to fuel me to be the best witch here."

"You are?" he asked. It crossed his brain and then he said, "That's great Lori! I will help you if you ever need anything."

"Thanks Sev! It's a shame we're not in the same house," she cooed as they headed back inside the castle.

"I know, Slythrin isn't as fun as I thought it would be. I'm missing you!" he stated walking by her side.

"I know how you feel. But I did make some new friend!" rambled Lori, "Ones name is Dorian, and he's hilarious! Then there's Galen. He's kind of shy and silly. You know Nona, we sleep in bed next to each other! Then there's Albus, he's just so smart and caring."

He didn't care too much for this subject, it was evident.

"You should hang out with us after lunch! That would be so cool!" beamed Lori, her eyes big with excitement. Severus however shrunk back, "I don't know."

"Sev! You got to meet them!" she begged, her lips turning in a pout.

Severus eyed her then nodded, "I'll try to meet up with you… them."

Lori gave him a warm smile, "We'll have so much fun!" He smiled back. It was an awkward smile, a smile he wasn't used to for the longest time. Then the bell rang.

A/N: 2 Chapters down in 6 hours! Cheers readers! I have to say I really do love this chapter! James and his crew make my day! I hope they make yours! Remember, any tips use that little box on the left! Love you all!

Mischief Managed,

Darla Lady London


End file.
